Heroes of Might and Magic Story and Script
by GodricRitter
Summary: A tale of vengeance, ambition and fury. A story of power and domination. It will compile battles and struggles behind the forces of good and evil. Heroes will fight and rise, suffer and die.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note.

This was originally written as a kind of movie script. I felt like the homm5 campaign had a lot of potential but the characters were quite flat. I've added more life to them, even though the storyline will adhere to the one of Homm5, there are new characters, new twists and better character development. I hope I've done a good job. Please, enjoy reading and as always leave a review. Tell me what you thought, what I could improve.

Chapter 1- The Promise

Deep in the caverns of hell, the sky is red bubbling over with fire and blood. Ghastly orange fumes break from the "sky" Nonetheless, the immense fire burning around the rim of this world does not bring light with its heat. The world is still very dark but not silent. The ground is black, ashy and charcoal like littered with cracks and fissures were lava flows ooze and black smoke arises. Deep inside the throne room of the demon sovereign himself, stands Kha Beleth, the King of Demons looking out a window seeing banners in the distance. He turns away to face his court. The court is elegant for something in hell. It has frescos of Kha Beleth killing and casting down demon overlords, it has black roman style columns and the throne itself is one carved out of flesh and ash. Kha Beleth himself is a daunting figure among his court. He stands over 25 feet tall, decked in armor from head to foot. . He wears a large crimson cape with a golden outline. His cape is secured to his neck and shoulders by large spiked covering. These spikes protrude outward from his neck and chest and extend 9 inches or so. The pauldrons are encrusted with large rubies and over blood red jewels. His helm is almost entirely showing only some details as the helm splits in half and reveals his eyes. His eyes gleam orange and amber while his forehead has the insignia of the upside down pentagram. His crown is made of charred coal, burning ambers and red spikes. His gauntlets are covered by black chainmail. Kneeling in front of him is Agrael. No less terrifying but much shorter. Standing at 6, 5 he is completely covered in tough, bright red shell like armor that overlaps itself. His forehead also bears the upside down pentagram, his pauldrons and elbows have spikes that stick outward a foot or so impaling anyone that could get to close. His helm reveals a hint of those reddish/orange gleaming eyes. The demon sovereign begins to speak. His voice is dark, deep and heavy.

Demon Sovereign: Agrael, I have lost my servant of chaos on Ashan and I have selected you as my new aide. You had to step on many other demons' hopes, and execute hundreds of those who stood in your way. Your massacre of the camp at Ur-Sezzan was done with much vengeance in your flame and blood on your hands. Your slaves never complain and your enemies don't live to fear you. You are more than worthy to serve on Ashan. After all those years of being one of the highest in my demonic council you have finally gotten a reward that has come with hard work and plenty of blood being spilled.

Agrael: Thank you my lord, I hope to repay your kindness with the blood that you will demand from the inferiors at our gates.

Demon Sovereign: The armies of Men, Elves and Mages do not bring fear to me.

Agrael: Nothing can bring to fear to you my lord!

Demon sovereign: They bring fear to no one, they think they can stop us, Agrael. Fools, I struck down the weak demon overlords, I cast away Urgash, I have defied fate and destiny! So glorious I am, Agrael, truly. The pathetic mortals see me as a villain, but I am a God.

Agrael: A powerful god.

Demon Sovereign: Indeed Agrael. They will try to fight us, but they will lose.

Agrael: I yearn to feed the King's head to the cerberi.

The demonic court bellows in laughter and roars.

Demon Sovereign: I know you would, and you can. But I have a grander task for you. There is a little girl growing up in the Griffin Empire, her name is Isabel. There you will watch over her, protect her, she must grow up sound and strong, and a virgin.

Agrael: A virgin? Hardly your type my lord.

Demon Sovereign: You would be surprised, Agrael.

Agrael: My Lord, I wish to remain here and fight for you.

Demon Sovereign: No.

Agrael: My lord,

Demon sovereign: No! This task is greater than you could ever imagine. It means everything, and will change everything. The King and his knights have come here, to my citadel-Ur-Hekal, to cast me down into the jaws of Urgash, I have seen it in the darkness Agrael. Where most find nothing, I can see into the future I can reach into the consciousness of mortals. Alexi will die, and so will his prime Knights. Cyrus and Alaron will flee when he needs them the most and I will retain victory once more over the mortal races.

Agrael: My Lord, they have the citadel surrounded. How will I journey to Ashan?

Demon sovereign: A meticulous task like that is below someone like I. Figure it out yourself, in fact, think of it as the initiation as my right hand man.

Agrael: But what if I fail, I would not want your will disrupted my lord.

Demon sovereign: I would not have picked you, if I would have foreseen your failure. Never question my judgement again.

Agrael: Of course my lord.

In the dead of night, wind rustles quietly through the branches of the great pine trees of the forest. In the distance a stone walled city. Snow flakes sparsely descend to the ground from the night sky. The glow of silver moonlight reveals the numerous torn banners and destroyed peasant huts in the plain outside the city. Agrael walks toward this city. He unrolls a scroll and whispers to himself,

Agrael: Hmmm, Southwind. What a stupid name for a city….

Incinerating the scroll in his hand he walks closer to the city.

Agrael: Blasted cold! I'd kill that cur of a child for making me travel this long and cold road if my master would permit. Ah, but he needs the little wench.

Agrael draws his staff. The staff is nearly as long as he is. It is scarlet coloured. Near the top of the staff is the engraved visage of a screaming skull, at the very top is a little flicker of dark fire. It is two pronged. Throughout the horrible staff there are spikes protruding out at certain sections. With one tap on the ground he is within town walls. He appears right in front of a guard, whom he spears through the chest. The guard looks up at the towering Agrael. His eyes reveal and expression of surprise and pain. Agrael slowly ejects his staff from the guard making sizzling sounds as the guard is burned from the inside. Blood seeps from the mouth and nose of the guard. Agrael yanks out the staff, leaving the guard dead on the ground. He nonchalantly kicks him aside and moves forward alongside the wall.

Agrael: Where is she then?

Agrael's gleaming amber eyes fixate on the tavern across from him. Another tap of the staff and he turns into a shade. His figure is transparent, but black shadows sliver and crawl around his body. Another tap and he's inside a tavern. The tavern is rambunctious. People dance and drink and laugh as music plays by instruments or minstrels. Drunk men hit their flagons to together spilling much of the liquid and drink. Mercenaries discuss contracts with potential clients and some have passed out on the floor. Agrael's shade takes a seat right beside two older, tipsy men. The two men are men with many flagons at their side, some standing up, other tipped over, their skin on their faces is dried up, and they have no facial hair or much hair on their head. Their voices are raspy and they are quiet drunk.

Drunkard 1: Oh, when did it get so cold in here?

Drunkard 2: You just feel that too? Oh, well look at that. There she is again by the fireplace. Stupid little brat.

Camera shows a cute little girl, hair and clothes ragged. Her nails are chipped and her hands littered with cuts. She is fast asleep. Her cheeks are rosy and her skin is white as snow. She is about 6 years old.

Drunkard1: She gets free drinks and we don't! That ain't fair.

Drunakrd2: Aye, but the tavern keeper won't let her stay here forever. The begging is driving all the customers.

Drunkard1: It's not just that. She's a bad omen I tell you.

The first drunkard tells his friend to lean in closer so he can deliver the whisper

Drunkard1: Her, mother, she got raped at knife point. She didn't want the child, but the city priest enforced the law. Mother was sneaky though, met up with someone who would do the process for her for 2000 gold. Of course it was actually a member of town guard. She was arrested and the poor wench gave birth in prison.

Drunkard2: Didn't she have a family?

Drunkard1: Aye. The husband disowned her, refusing to have a criminal as a wife. And his 2 sons, they weren't ready to share part of their home, their name with a half-sister born of criminal's consummation.

Drunkard2: Now that's dark tale. I'd wager she needs the hard liquor more than we do!

The two bellow with laughter and knock their flagons together

Drunkard1: I ain't a superstitious man, but anything that comes out of a raped women is something pure evil.

Drunkard2: Liars and murderers they all are. They may a place with Elrath, but they've got no place here.

Drunkard1: You're right. Let's get out of here. Bartender! Your ale is good, but the little wench needs to go!

Most of the tavern roars in agreement. The little child awakes. Most of the tavern screams at her telling her to get out. She appears confused and begins to cry. The bartender walks over to the girl and pulls her by the ear. The little girl struggles with the bartender's arm but is easily overpowered. He opens the tavern door and throws her out into the cold. The tavern cheers in happiness.

Drunkard 3: Who needs the brat anyways! Hurrayy!

Tavern: Hurray!

The screen pans over to Agrael's shade, his breathing becomes heavier and the shadows around his body begin to turn into flames and burn more intensely. He stands up and taps his staff once. He becomes visible. The first drunkard rubs his eyes to make sure he's not seeing things. First there is absolute shock. Then violence. Agrael uses his staff and from it expels streams of molten fire. The drunkards in the tavern scream as the burn alive. Agrael jumps from one side to the other stabbing and cutting the tavern goers in half. The building is alive with fire. Agrael grabs one man and carbonizes him, another attacks him with a fork. Agrael grabs the fork and cuts the head of the man who tried to assail him. Men passed out on the floor wake up to be covered in flames, others try pouring drinks on themselves to stop the spread of fire. Other hide in the furnace that was once a tavern. Both attempts are futile as Agrael finds them and spears them to death, seamlessly dragging flesh and bones and skin with every strike of the horrible staff. A mercenary attempts to attack Agrael. The mercenary swings the one handed axe quickly, Agrael's superior reflexes spirals and ducks and sidesteps the mercenary's axe, hunting for just one cut at him. Agrael tires of this game and grabs the axe arm. He squeezes so hard that the veins in the arm begin to pop and slowly bone begins to crack under the skin. The mercenary screams. Agrael silences him by taking the axe and splitting the mercenary in half, slowly and sadistically making the man into two pieces. One drunkard tries desperately to open the burning door until Agrael spears him through the chest. The second drunkard wanders around the maze of fire. His friends are covered in flames, others by blood. The drunkard bumps into the imposing Agrael.

Drunkard2: Please, please don't hurt me.

Agrael: What do you know about little Isabel?

Drunkard2: Who's Isabel?

Agrael grabs him by the throat and beings to squeeze so hard that bone begin to crack.

Agrael: The little girl!

Drunkard2: She doesn't have a name yet! No one gave her a name!

Agrael: My lord must have foreseen here naming, what astonishing power he has…

Drunkard2: Who is your lord anyways?

Agrael: You'll be meeting him. And so will all these men at this damned tavern tonight are I'm through.

Drunkard2: NO! Please!

Agrael uses both hands and snaps the spine in the drunkard's neck. Agrael leaps behind the counter and rummages through the items. He holds 2 bottles of ale and pulls a ham of a plate.

From the inferno that was the tavern, the little girl stands shivering in an alleyway. A blanket descends down on the little girl. She turns around to see no one. She looks forward to find a bundle of sticks a small fire and a plate with ham and a bottle of whiskey. Without thinking too much she digs in. Agrael's shade looks on from the shadows hearing the noises of a starving child devouring and drinking. The well feed little girl is now sleeping over the shoulder of Agrael. Agrael stops in front of a house, the name on the door says "Beatrice Thorncrown"

Agrael: Sounds good enough.

Agrael teleports inside the house with the little girl. He places the girl on the floor and turns himself into a shade. The house is long as there is one long living room. It's a wooden house, with a long table in the middle. Tables and chairs are numerous as well as the banners of the Griffin and the Greyhound. Agrael roars as loud as he can. The girl wakes up immediately in a state of confusion. Loud footsteps are heard coming down the stairs. A young woman, still in her grey sleeping garments, with a candle stick and dagger appears in the living room.

Beatrice: How did you get in here?

The little girl speaks for the very first time, her voice is quiet, soft and angelic in tone.

Little Girl: I don't know.

Beatrice: You don't know? She puts down her dagger

Beatrice: Where are your mummy and daddy?

Little Girl: I don't know. I don't have one.

Beatrice: Who are you?

Little Girl : I don't have a good name. People at the tavern call me brat, little wench, filth.

Beatrice: You don't deserve those names.

Little Girl: Beatrice, I don't want to be mean, but it's cold outside. Can I stay with you?

Beatrice feeling so much pity kneels down and hugs Isabel.

Beatrice: Of course you can stay with me. From now on, I think I'll call you, Isabel.

Agrael's gleaming amber eyes illuminate with the realization

Little Girl: I like that name, Beatrice. Thank you.

Beatrice picks up little Isabel and walks away,

Beatrice: Oh Isabel, an angel must have brought you to me.

Agrael stands there now visible.

Agrael: An angel! Ha! I'd rather be excrement than be one of those nasty birds. Pig headed mortal.

The scene changes again to Isabel, very happy and healthy playing with Beatrice in the apple orchard. She is gorgeous, fattened, rosy cheeked little girl wearing a small pearl white dress.

Little Isabel: Lift me higher Beatrice! Higher!

Lifts her higher, drops and catches her. Isabel starts to laugh.

Agrael: Hardly entertaining….

Scene reverts to when Isabel is a bit older and sick sleeping in her bed. Her forehead is very red. Agrael looks over Isabel.

Agrael: I can only do this once so I better get this right.

Puts his hand on Isabel's forehead and his hand turns black but it looks as if Isabel's health has improved.

Agrael: (looking at his hand with disgust) what do I do with this?

Isabel`s dog enters and starts barking uncontrollably at him.

Agrael: Here you asked for it.

Agrael extends his hand and diseases the dog becoming very quiet.

Agrael: You`re going to be fine, doesn`t your kind have 9 lives? Or is that lizards?

After Agrael is walking invisibly with Isabel and Beatrice. The streets are packed with knights on horseback, some footmen, citizens, noble men and peasants. There are distant conversations in the packed streets.

"Did you hear about the tavern being burnt down, I bet the city priest did it. Always said that place was a den of demons!"

"How about that guard? I know it's been a year, but his death was so sudden. Good man, missed his son ride for the first time."

"That little girl? What happened to her?"

"I don't know some say she got caught in the blaze."

Suddenly the 3 stop by a homeless man, he is deathly thin and dirty with scars littering his face and body, the only thing keeping him clothed is a blanket.

Poor man: A gold? A gold piece? Oh please something. I can't live a night longer.

Isabel: Beatrice can we help him?

Beatrice: Of course we can.

Beatrice pulls a small pouch of coins and hands it to Isabel. Isabel hands it to the poor man.

Poor man: Your heart is made of nothing but gold sweet girl.

Isabel runs back to Beatrice with a smile on her face and a skip in her step.

Agrael: That was unnecessary. But it was selfless.

She is now around 11 years old, in school. Agrael sees some classmates bullying Isabel.

Isabel: Leave me alone!

Douglas: Why, no cares what you think.

Agrael looks angrily at the boy. The next day, the boy is dead silent. Isabel notices.

Isabel: What's wrong Douglas?

Douglas: (bursts in tears) my house burnt down!

Agrael chuckles quietly at his dirty work

Isabel hugs him. The whole class takes notice try to comfort the crying boy.

Agrael: (to himself) He got what he deserved.

Isabel around 15 years now prays at her bedside. Rain smacks against the window and thunder rumbles in the stormy night. A lightning flash reveals the towering figure of Agrael standing near her. In a split second darkness returns to the room and the figure is gone. Isabel nonetheless freaks out and gallops out her room exclaiming…

Isabel: Beatrice! Beatrice! I saw a bad man! A bad man!

Then proceeds to run out of her room.

Agrael reappearing from the dark ponders

Agrael: I'm not a bad man? Am I?

Agrael sits in the long living room, at the long table, with banners of the Greyhound and the Griffin his staff laying down on the table and him hunched over the chair. He is left in complete darkness save for the one candle still flickering that he lighted for himself. He monologues..

Agrael: Here I am, thrust into a new world. So many examples of kindness and compassion. Where I came from nothing but brutality and cruelty was commonplace. Nothing but fear and fire. Now, I feel so free. I can see the empathy these mortals have for each other. It should feel unnatural to me but it doesn't. Oh how I was blind. Blind to the suffering that I incurred on others and to myself. I gave away my soul for power. If my mother and brothers could see me now…what have I done to honor them? What have I done to myself? I killed those tavern drunks after they hassled the poor girl out, why? I feed her that night with ale and ham, why? I found her a home, why? I cured her sickness, why? Because Kha Beleth commanded me to care for her? But I don't care for her. Now I, I care about her. How could this little girl, Isabel, have found a way through my black heart?

He hears some gears in the lock of the door loosen. Agrael stands up and taps his staff becoming a shade. The door swings wide open 5 thieves walk in. The thieves are covered in armour.

Thieve 1: All right were going to take all the wood, food and silk that they have. Do it quietly. If anyone wakes up, kill them. We don't want witnesses.

The thieves spread out through the home rummaging through the drawers and wardrobes. They begin to pull out all sorts of clothing. Another thief takes a handful of cups and plates. Footsteps coming down the staircase are heard.

Isabel: Beatrice is that you!

Thieve 2: Get her!

Thief grabs Isabel

Isabel: Beatrice!

Thieve 1: Shut Up!

Pulls out dagger.

Agrael: NO! YOU PUT HER DOWN NOWW!

Agrael grabs Isabel away with one arm and puts her down. He then takes thief's arm and twist full 360 degrees backwards instantaneously snapping all the bones in the arm in shoulder. The thief bellows.

Beatrice walks into the carnage

Beatrice: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Thieve 3 grabs her. Agrael grabs his spear and shoots a fire ball at the thief. Another thief attacks Agrael and he punches the thief away leaving fireball in the trail. The final thief attacks with a dagger, Agrael swings around him and forces his staff right through the back of the thief. The thief's life leaves through the whites of his eyes. Agrael arks his staff up and the thief's body slides down as his flesh, blood, clothing and skin is torn and twisted by the numerous spikes on Agrael's staff. Agrael lets the body slide off until he is confronted by the last thief.

Thieve 2: What the hell are you?

Agrael: You're not in a position to ask questions!

Agrael grabs him by the throat and engulfs him into flames. The man jumps sporadically until he crumbles into ashes.

Isabel runs to Agrael and hugs him. Agrael is at first surprised, but then hugs her back.

Isabel: Are you my Guardian Angel?

Agrael: I don't know what I am.

Isabel: Is Beatrice okay?

Agrael peers over at Beatrice who faints as soon as their eyes make connection

Agrael: Yes, she's fine.

Isabel: Thank you, thank thank you! I'll tell Beatrice to make you a meal.

Agrael: No! No, I will be fine. You go off to sleep now.

When Isabel is 15 she is the crowds that surround the parade that the young King Nicolai. In the streets banners of the Greyhound and the Griffin hang form balconies. Knights on horseback lead the parade as people sing, a cheer and blow kisses to the young King, his uncle and commander Godric, and the Archbishop of the Empire- Randall. The young king sits on the largest steed, a great black stallion adorned with golden armor and draped over with a blue and gold sash. The King himself is 19, his crown encircles his head and is compacted with rubies, sapphires and other precious gem stones. His cape is white, outlined with gold and bearing the sigil of the Griffin. His hair is short and golden, his skin is tanned. He's well built, not thin, but no fat yet muscular for his age. He is naturally tall and is looks even more imposing on his horse. Yet, his warm smile and handsomeness show a soft-hearted, soft-spoken character instead. He wears steel armor. Isabel, now quite a pretty young lady catches the King's eye. He blows her a kiss, Isabel gives him a shy smile. Agrael lurking invisibly among the ground, looks at the procession. He raises his staff, which is also transparent and has shades of black shivering and slithering around it, and the fire flickering at the top begins to pulsate.

Agrael: (to himself) one shot at the King, would solve so many problems.

The King appears at Agrael's section of the crowd. The people throw roses as the Archbishop blesses them. Agrael wavers his staff to the King, Commander and Archbishop, until 10 archangels in radiant shining armor and massive holy spears and swords hover by. He lowers his staff.

Agrael: (to himself) Nasty, birds.

The scene changes to Nicolai and Isabel on the balcony of a palace that overlooks a lake. Isabel is now a beautiful young woman. She has sparkling hazel brown eyes, long jet black hair and vanilla white skin. She has a pleasant smile and flawless complexion, no boil, no scars of any kind. She is neither too fat nor thin, she is perfect. She is now 19 and in a beautiful gold and blue dress. Her lover, Nicolai is taller, barrel chested, strong armed and handsome. His hair is flowing and golden. He wears a King's robe, it's a combination of scarlet and gold, lined by white. His cape is also white and blue with the symbol of his empire, the Griffin, on it. For a man who stands at 6, 2 and well built, his voice is actually quite mellow and soft. It is night time and the moon and stars shine brightly for them, their light shines off the calming waves of the lake below. They converse.

Nicolai: Did you enjoy the banquet my darling?

Isabel: It was delicious my love. Ah, look at the night sky, love. Isn't it beautiful?

Nicolai: There's a certain kind of tranquility that can be found only in the night.

Isabel: And romance.

Nicolai: That too, Isabel.

Brief pause.

Isabel: It's been a week and 10 years since your father passed. It's been 7 years since your mother too. Do you miss them my love?

Nicolai: Mother? Father? Of course. I may be a King, but I am still a man. I have no shame in admitting my grief towards their loss. The tournaments held in their honor only remind of the hole they've left behind.

The camera momentarily shifts to Agrael in his shade form.

Agrael: What a baby.

Nicolai: Still, I remember their faces and when I think of them for too long I begin to weep terribly. A sign of weakness for a man, for a King.

Isabel: I'm sorry I asked my King.

Nicolai: Isabel, don't call me that. I'm not your King. I am your dearest.

Isabel: But at least you have Godric, and the Archbishop and cousin Freyda.

Nicolai: Yes, Isabel. I should be thankful for them. I'm sorry we couldn't find your parents Isabel.

Isabel: I don't need them, I have Beatrice and I have you.

Nicolai: And I have you. Isabel, I, I am so caught up in my duties it makes it very hard for me to see you.

Isabel: You are a King, I would expect nothing less. I admire how you make time for me.

Nicolai: But it is not enough, Isabel. I am stuck in court for many hours of the day, stuck ordering mines to be built, knighthoods, bickering barons, but when I leave all that to see you my world is lifted and becomes brighter.

The camera pans back over to Agrael

Agrael: A poet this one.

Nicolai: I see your smile, and the burdens on my shoulders disappear. It's true that I have lost my father and my mother, it's true I have no siblings. It's true that I have uncle Godric, Freyda and Randall the Archbishop but what I have in you is something beyond compare. Yes I am a King, yes I lead the most powerful realm on Ashan, my words become laws, my wars become the nation's wars, but the happiness I get out of that is not the same happiness I receive from you. Isabel, you become such a part of me that if you were to be taken away I would be incomplete. You matter too much to me, too simple to be a just a fiancée. You're my star, my love and my light.

Back over to Agrael

Agrael: Please throw me in the lake.

Nicolai takes Isabel's hands and kneels before her.

Nicolai: Isabel, will you be my Queen?

Back to Agrael, grasping his staff tightly and the shadows surrounding him beginning to shiver and slither even faster.

Isabel: My love, you've done so much for me, you've taken care of me, and you've loved and looked after me.

Agrael curls his free right hand into a fist, flames begin to flicker around his armor, and fire begins to pulsate in the staff.

Isabel: I have done nothing to honor you back, I cannot materialize my love for you in the way of titles and lands.

Nicolai: Honor me like this Isabel.

Isabel: But the dowry, I don't have the money.

Nicolai: I am a King, Isabel, I have all the riches except for one and that's you.

Isabel: I will never match your devotion, but I will be your Queen.

Nicolai springs up from the ground and the 2 share a kiss. Agrael however is engrossed the shadow and fire swarming his body, he is possessed by jealousy. He raises his staff and disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-A siege of Fire

The cathedral of the wedding is beautiful. It's massive on the inside. The windows are stain glass comprising of vibrant shining colours of purple, gold, scarlet, blue, green, white and orange. The windows depict scenes of saints with crowns on their heads, Knights slaying demons, angels and griffins. There are multiple stunning archways on both sides of the cathedral. The crowd comprises of nobles, lords, barons, Knights and Angels. As the doors to the cathedral open the King and Queen arrive at the sound of the horn. Nicolai, wears armor that makes him appear two times his actual size. His chest plate extends almost two feet ahead of him, the gauntlets around his arm and the plate armor guarding his legs extends one foot out. The breastplate is silver, engraved in it is the golden image of a crowned Griffin standing triumphantly on its hind legs. The armor around his torso replicates the abdominal muscles beneath the armor. The gauntlets around his arms only make his already large biceps seem larger. He wears a red crystal encrusted with gold, chained around his neck. His cape is thick and heavy and white also bearing the symbol of the golden griffin. Nicolai appears as a handsome, silver titan in his thick armor. He seems very imposing, and even stronger than he already is. The sunlight pouring into the cathedral reflects of his golden flowing hair and crown. Isabel exceeds her husband's glory. Her hair curled up jet black hair compliments the gold crown on her head. Her smile brightens the cathedral almost as much, if not even more than the diamonds that shine around her neck. Her wedding dress is whiter than snow and is comprised of silks, and sash and ribbons. It's long and around her neck its collar is adorned with gleaming pearls. A King, a steel, dominant, handsome, blond haired titan and his Queen, radiant, illuminating, glorious and beautiful. Isabel isn't as inclined.

Isabel: I feel silly wearing this dress.

Nicolai: Darling you look beautiful today! The Light of Elrath shines brightly upon the Griffin Empire today!

The paladins that were escorting them reserve their place on either side of the aisle and salute the royal couple. The Paladins themselves look similar to Nicolai's armor. They too possess the bulging breast plates, gauntlets and boots, but they don't have Nicolai's crown. Instead the wear helms, with a thin visor laid horizontally before their eyes, with the golden wings of the Griffin adorning either sides of their head. Their capes are thick and heavy as well, black and white tufts of fur outlining with the rest of the cape being gold. Isabel remarks…

Isabel: It's a shame the Archbishop couldn't be here.

Nicolai: Agreed my love, he's caught shingles. We'll visit him this afternoon.

The 2 walk up to a priest decked in white and golden robes, he holds a large crucifix in one hand and a holy book in another. To the priest's left (he's opposite Nicolai and Isabel) stands Godric, usually predisposed to having a stern, determined face, smiles at the young couple. He is not as heavily decked in armor as the King. He wears a white tunic with a blue cross, hidden underneath is chainmail that reveals some of itself under Godric's collar bone. His gauntlets nor boots are not bulging either, yet his pauldrons are formed in the way of the Unicorn's head. Godric, is actually taller than the King. His folds and wrinkles reveal his aging, his short silver hair, short silver sideburns and short silver goatee don't make it much of secret either. His low brow and high chin condense his face even further. He is broad shouldered, and his indomitable physique is backed up by his heraldic voice, when he speaks men listen. Nicolai's bodyguards, Kenald and Sire Gilles stand beside Godric. They are younger men, Kenald has jet black hair like Isabel and a mustache. Sire Gilles is slightly older with brown hair, hazel nut hair. To his right is Freyda, Godric's daughter. Her face is almost as beautiful as Isabel's. Her hair is oakish brown, her skin also vanilla white, with ruby red lips and a sleek figure. She is adorned in armor from head to boot. Their armor (Kenald's Sire Gilles' and Freyda's is not as impressive as Godric's or Nicolai's). Beatrice is dressed in a long white robe. As Nicolai and Isabel walk up the steps Godric, Kenald, Sire Gilles, Beatrice and Freyda bow. The pair of them kneel in front of the priest.

Priest: I am here in the sight of Elrath, to unify the love between the Sovereign of our Empire, the beloved King Nicolai Griffin and our fair Lady Isabel Thorncrown, to a bond stronger than steel, more pure and truer than light. If there are any objections to why these two, unshaken in their commitment should not be together, speak now, or forever remain silent.

The light in the once beautiful and gleaming cathedral begins to dim. Thumping noises are heard. The ground shakes. Smoke appears from behind the priest, cracks appear and fire spurts from them. A devil, a fearsome and most powerful denizen of Sheogh appears from the rupture. The devil's head is blood red and ugly, its eyes sightless and black and fire spurts from its massive shoulders. It's a huge hulking beast standing almost as tall as a column. Everyone is caught by surprise! The priest cannot react and with one powerful swing the devil sweeps the poor priest many meters, straight into a column with his 4 meter fiery mace. The strike was seamless and the swing was done with one hand revealing the devil's demi-god like strength. The crowd watching screams in horror. All around the cathedral cracks smoke appears. The ground shakes furiously, and stain glass windows of beautiful saints, crack. The nobles, dukes, barons, rush out. Nicolai, his body guards, Godric, Freyda, his angels and Knights draw their swords. The massive beast bellows, and roars, walking towards them. The King commands.

Nicolai: Uncle, take Isabel to safety! Kenald, Sire Gilles take my guard to the walls of the city! Freyda guard Beatrice!

Godric: Yes Nicolai!

Godric grabs Isabel by the hand amidst Freyda rushing Beatrice out from the cathedral.

Godric: Come Isabel!

Isabel: I can't leave him here! Beatrice!

Godric: There is no time for discussion

Godric grabs Isabel and rushes her out. The demons begin to emerge from the ashy smoke emitting from the cracks in the cathedral. Their red eyes pierce through the black cloud of hell. Nicolai realizes he is surrounded by demons, the devil leaps towards him. It bellows again, horribly. The King looks behind him seeing Isabel's frightened face. Godric closes the doors of the cathedral. Nicolai looks at his sword, a massive 1 and a half meter blade, it was the Seraph blade. A sword forged by his father, its material mined from a mysteriously strong element found deep in the dwarven caverns, it needed to be hammered 600 times. It was cooled in an angel's and a griffin's blood. It was enchanted by his cherished archbishop to disease a demon, just at the touch of the tip of the blade. The blade radiates in times of heroism, after all a Saint had used it, and it glowed orange and gold and crimson. It was longing to eviscerate the demon scum. Nicolai whispered under his breath.

Nicolai: Blood of my father, a hero's heart.

Nicolai accepts the challenge of the beckoning arch devil as the other demons watch, thinking the young King will be no match for such a mindlessly cruel beast. The devil swings and roars, but Nicolai rolls and ducks under the seamless swings of the massive demon. Just as the demon prepares an overhead strike the young King, darts forward gashing the devil near the underarm, the sword is so potent even the smallest strike yields massive pain to the unholy. The devil staggers backwards into a stain glass window falling through to its impending doom. The surrounding demons, their skin scaly, littered with boils, fire red with black veins, horns in their forehead as large as ram's, 4 rows of teeth, jagged and sharp, they have claws and instead of feet they had the hooves of a horse. Their torso was filled with black fur. Their upper body was covered in a mix black armor that fit tightly to their ugly bodies. It was a mixture of charcoal, ash and bone. The eyes were the worst part of their being. The way they could stare, at the end of one's eyes, you could find a soul. Not here. Nicolai knew what these kinds of demons were. Incubus and Succubus. At one time they were mortals like him, but they gave themselves to temptation and were turned into horrendous beasts. Nicolai hated them the most. He felt that unlike other demons, they chose their fate, they chose their destiny, their side. Their side was against Elrath and Nicolai the valiant would make them pay. The demons all charge at him, crying and baying, bellowing with their black spears and sword all making way for the king's flesh. Nicolai a master swords man himself swings so hard it snaps the demons' weapons leaving them easy for Nicolai to crack them open. On the outside of the cathedral…

Godric: You can't go in there!

Isabel in her wedding dress has to be restrained by 2 of Godric's guards.

Isabel: What are doing? How could you leave him?

Godric: This is war, and you are not a warrior.

Isabel: Maybe I should become one. Maybe I will.

Godric grabs Isabel away from his guards. And forces her down the stairs with him.

Meanwhile a fight still goes on in the cathedral. As the demons are slaughtered at his hands, devils begin to appear again. Nicolai looks overwhelmed. Nicolai looks encircled and almost about to lose. He reaches for his neck when….Agrael leaps from the air and impales one devil, shoots two others, and bashes another devil off his feet with his damned staff.

Devil 1: Lord Agrael!

Kneels, but Agrael cuts off his head

Another devil tries to attack Agrael but he jumps on the devil's fiery mace and blinds the devil. Nicolai realizes that Agrael is a momentary ally and calls to him.

Nicolai: Stay close to me if you want to live!

Agrael: No, you stay close to me if you want to live!

The two give each other a stare down.

Agrael & Nicolai: FINE!

They roll to each other and the two warriors fight other demons back to back. Nicolai swings blocking the attacks from the Devils and newly summoned Pit lords. Pitlords are almost as large as devil, and almost as ugly. They are much slower though and they pay for that as Nicolai slashes the hand of a Pit lord and finishes him off by running him through. A devil attempts to step on Nicolai but this is foolish as Nicolai impales his foot and stabs the devil in the eye. He blocks another overhead jab and springs from the ground and gets the Pit lord in the throat. Agrael uses his staff mostly as a melee weapon, blocking 3 simultaneously attacks and stabbing and flaming the demons. He sidesteps away from an attack and punches an arc devil into the ground, another pit lord attacks him but he misses and kills the scrawling arc devil on the floor.

Nicolai: And you are?

Agrael: Agrael, I am Agrael.

Nicolai stabs and turns and pulls his sword out of unfortunate Pit lord

Nicolai: What are you doing here?

Agrael unleashes a wall of fire at more demons

Agrael: It's rather complicated to explain all of goings on.

Nicolai tackles Agrael to the floor and pulls out the Heart of the Griffin. The heart of the Griffin absorbs a huge incoming fireball. It wraps the fireball in white energy and expels it to all the surrounding demons. Who all are incinerated and die. The 2 heroes warily get up.

Nicolai: Agrael. A demon lord, outside of an eclipse? What are you really? Tell me why you're here!

Agrael: You couldn't have started with that, The Heart of the Griffin?

Agrael asks in an unimpressed tone.

Nicolai: Answer me!

Agrael: Fine, It's a rather long tale, very passionate, none of it nice.

Nicolai: I don't know what you are, or why you're hear but you are not leaving this city alive!

Nicolai arcs himself against Agrael. Agrael's staff pulsates with fire. They are ready to duel. Agrael breaks the silence.

Agrael: I'll make this easy. Hand over the Queen and my army will halt its attack against the city at once.

Nicolai: I'd be more foolish than a jester if I accepted that.

Agrael: At least you're not as foolish as your father…

Nicolai yells and swings at Agrael. Agrael's staff blocks the strike, the King jabs and Agrael sidesteps, Agrael slices across the King only to be blocked. The two pace around each other staff and sword drawn.

Agrael: Strong. Hmm, I might actually have to try harder.

Agrael flips acrobatically and lunges his damned staff at Nicolai, who himself cuts off a horn off Agrael's helm.

Nicolai: I'll make you a deal, your army turns back and you had yourself over to me and lead me to Kha Beleth's lair where I will take his head.

Agrael: We'd both be fools if we accepted that deal, little knight. You are fighting powers you can't hope to defeat. You are but a pawn in the battle between ancient enemies.

Nicolai: And you aren't?

Agrael: I am his left hand man.

Nicolai: How long will that last? He'll discard your soul in fire as soon as finished with you.

Agrael: You lie.

Agrael overhead strikes at the King, Nicolai wacks the staff away.

Agrael: I'll cut your tongue you twerp!

Nicolai: You won't have hands to hold your staff after I'm through with you.

Both swing at each other at the same time, staff and sword meet in middle, both have even strength and force themselves away. Nicolai charges at Agrael but Agrael trips the King to the floor, he is about to dig his staff into him when Nicolai swivels out of the way and hammering down his Seraph Blade on Agrael's foot. Agrael's boot armor cracks and he staggers falling on the floor. Nicolai gets up but is fireballed away. The demon lord and the King are on opposite sides of the cathedral. Both wounded. Nicolai grabs the red amulet around his chest, the Heart of the Griffin and speaks to it.

Nicolai: Guardian Angel Luke I summon you in my time of need!

A furious blinding light materializes into a massive angel. The angel is covered in heavy golden armor. It carries a 5 foot sword that burns with blue fire. Its wings exceed 6 meters and it radiates in the dark cathedral. Agrael remembers his hatred for angels.

Agrael: Curse those winged abominations!

Agrael and Luke fights while Nicolai still lay on the floor un-able to fight for now. The archangel swings the massive sword from left to right but Agrael being extremely agile slides and ducks under every attack. He sidesteps a jab and expels a burst of fire at Luke. Luke is blown away. Agrael stands there and hits the ground once with his staff and disappears in a second. A second after this, the title pops up

Heroes of might and magic

Rise of the Queen

The scene switches to the massive, majestic stone towers of Talonguard, soon they get pummeled by massive flaming boulders. On the inside of the walls, there is a great panic. Screams are heard, people run out of their homes up the street, in barracks, squires quickly put on helmets and grabs swords from their racks Paladins mount their huge steeds. Actual Griffins take flight, priests gather in a temple and chant in angelic tongue. Their prayers are answered as the heavens part and angels disperses from the clouds. Nicolai rides down the street, scattered soldiers run after him. As he rides, the people have renewed hope.

Civilian1: Look! The son of the saint will save us!

Civilian2: The son! Fear us demon host!

Nicolai arrives in front of the gate, with his men. Kenald rides to him.

Kenald: My King, the demons infected the plains of Talonguard, in minutes, thousands appeared over the hills and poured in front of our walls. The priests, have summoned the arch angels and should be arriving soon. We are waiting here in extreme fear, awaiting instruction from you. My King.

Nicolai: Where is Sire Gilles?

Sire Gilles: Here I am, my lord! I am sorry, I think we are outnumbered. The demon lord has brought with him a fearsome army. The walls won't stand much longer. We aren't fully mobilized. I fear greatly that we will lose the city my Lord.

Nicolai: I will die before I see that happens.

Kenald: We will die for you my lord!

Nicolai: Now for a speech.

Nicolai followed by his loyal knights ride to the front of the army, as boulders pummel his city, his troops try to stand at attention trying not to show their fear to their King.

Nicolai: Men, today was supposed to be special for another reason, but fate has dealt us a great difficulty. But in times of great confusion and fear, we do not throw our arms in the air and surrender. No! We rise to the challenge! There is no more talk about a possible loss today, for who has ever won a battle desiring victory when one only thinks of defeat! This city's walls are as strong as our faith, our courage and our righteousness. My loyal soldiers will be the saviours of this city! Of your families, or friends! We all have something to fight for, we fight as if we will never fight again and if we don't we pass away knowing that our death has saved another life! We'll send those abominations back to their abyss! Griffin Eternal!

Soldiers: GRIFFIN ETERNAL!

On the other side, Agrael rallies the demons. This time he is mounted on a lizard, it looks like a velociraptor.

Agrael: Stand tall, soldiers. Today is the day we fall the walls Talonguard! When the gate breaks, we will emerge victorious, our tactics are flawless and our number unmatched. All worshippers of Elrath will bow at our feet as we torch their temples and eviscerate their idols. There can be no retaliation, we must punish and punish with impunity. We must not waste eliminating civilians, no, our target is the queen! She cannot escape her destiny!

Demon troops: Grahhh!

Both sides of either wall shout to prepare themselves.

Agrael raises his staff in the air, and shoots a concentrated burst of fire energy at the gate, it fizzles with great intensity and the gate disintegrates. The force of the explosion stuns Nicolai and his knights. Then Agrael, roars and urges the demons forward. The demons pour into the holy city, devils, pit lords, cerberi, and horned demons, incubi and succubae flood the holy city like a red wave.

Nicolai: For Elrath! For Isabel! For the Griffin Empire!

Troops: CHargEEEEEEEEEEE!

The paladins lower their lances and gallop towards the enemy with Nicolai leading the charge. Agrael remains outside the city walls busting shooting fireballs at the wall and shooting holes. As the walls fall on unfortunate griffin troops, it shatters on to the ground letting demons barge in killing off any would be survivors. However those deaths do not go unavenged, Sire Gilles and his Paladins assail the demons. The Paladins lances land heavy blows on large demons and their steads trample smaller ones. Nicolai joins this part of the defense as he rides in slaying all demons before him. A devil attacks him, but he ducks out the way of the devil's fiery mace and slices its face. The devil kneels weak and bleeding, but Nicolai ends him with a dig of the sword in its back. More demons swarm in from the walls worrying Nicolai pulls out the Heart of the Griffin.

Nicolai: By Elrath I send you back!

The artifact illuminates brightly and shakes in Nicolai's hand. His army looks to be losing as they are tossed aside by fireballs and demonic weapons but suddenly the screen brightens quickly to blinding white and then a crackling noise is heard. When the white veil disappears the demons have as well, the human troops are stunned by the power of Nicolai's artifact. With added impetus the humans near the gaps of the walls and fight the demons out. Nicolai delights in his minor triumph and pushes forward. On the outside, Agrael is still firing at the human troops and urging ballista's to fire on the walls. The ballistae carry a special enchantment as when they land on the wall they explode with fiery energy. Nicolai engages the demon forces within the walls. He rejoins his body guards Sire Gilles and Kenald and continues to slaughter the demon scum. Nicolai's steed kicks away a Cerberus with its hind legs and Nicolai throws his sword into the chest of a devil, rides over to pick it up and then kills a hell charger. He and his bodyguards fight alongside a wall, unfortunately for them, Agrael is right on the other side, and with another deadly fireball he destroys the wall. It explodes and chunks of the former wall injure Nicolai's detachment. He himself almost falls off his horse. He looks already in panic to find the majority of his forces on the floor bleeding and wounded. Some scream loudly in agony, and others can only cry. Sire Gilles grabs his abdomen and strains his face in pain. Kenald helmet is broken and his face is cut and bleeding. Nicolai is the only thing standing between is weak, dying troops and the eager blood thirsty demon horde. Show his weak and dying troops and the floor and the eager bloodthirsty demons awaiting to attack with Agrael at the back. They bellow and rampage towards him. He unleashes the heart of the griffin into the demon contingent. The screen is blinded by a white flash, cracking is heard! When the flash subsides, Nicolai is there on his steed and Agrael is there alone, stunned. But he does not hesitate. He shoots a fireball, but Nicolai is well versed in magic absorbing the fireball with blue energy that surrounds his sword. More demons approach the hole in the wall and charge at Nicolai. However Nicolai looks up he sees the blessed Archangels and with their huge holy blades and massacre the demons they see. Their anointed swords and spears tear demon bone from demon flesh. Agrael singles out the King cutting down his forces and shoots a molten burning flaming stream at Nicolai from his damned staff. The flow of the fire is molten and sizzles but Nicolai holds the Heart of the Griffin which absorbs the energy. However the sheer might of the terrible stream of fire, forces Nicolai's great steed to stagger backward a bit and its knees begin to bend.

Agrael: Give me the heart of the Griffin, Nicolai and I will accept your surrender! Your troops will be spared, but Isabel will come with me! You cannot best me ! My numbers are too large and my magic is too deadly for you.

Nicolai: Never! I HAVE ELRATH ON MY SIDE! I AM KNIGHT-KING OF THIS EMPIRE AND I WILL NOT DIE BEHIND THE WALLS THAT HAVE STOOD AGAINST YOUR KIND BEFORE!

With that, it's Agrael's Lizard's time to stagger, the fire magic is being forced on itself due to the magic of the Heart of the Griffin. Then all the energy that Agrael shot forward is repulsed back at him send him and his mounting flying away. They land harshly, the blow inflicts physical pain, as well as denting his ego. Agrael uses his staff to disappear again. Meanwhile human soldiers who are inspired by the angels fight harder and join the King, it seems the tidal of the battle is changing. Nicolai rides to man covered in armor with a trumpet in his hand looking at the sky.

Nicolai: Have the griffins returned with more help?

Trainer: I can see about double to triple the amount we had earlier, yes my lord they await your instruction.

Nicolai: Are they capable?

Trainer: That's what I trained them for.

Nicolai: very well, Signal them to dive on both sides near the wall. We need breathing space, I'll rally the men.

The trainer sounds the Griffins in the sky and they respond. The Griffins have the noticed the sound and look down at the ant-like trainer. From the ground we see the trainer making motions with his hand to attack either sides of the wall. From the sky angle we see loads of Griffin dive into the demon army pressing the wall. We shift back to the ground were Squire, Paladins and Priests battle, with their angelic allies, but then shadows form over the demon troops and the Griffins smack into them at great speed. On both sides of the wall Griffin decked in armor kill as they crash into the demon hordes. The demons are caught off guard by the dives and are in disarray. The Griffins are ferocious as they scratch with their massive talons and rip apart with their beaks. One Griffin latches on to a hell charger and throws into a pile of demons. It takes to the sky again before a devil and kill it and then the Griffin dives on him, ripping away at the demon's head. The Griffins keep the demons at the wall busy by throwing smaller units around like rag dolls and lunging and scratching larger units like devils and pit lords. It isn't all one sided though as fireballs shoot by Pit lords and succubae alike kill Griffins. We shift to the other side of the wall where human troops and their angelic counter parts kill all the demons in the city walls. When Nicolai rides and up and kill the last Devil, his army roars in delight!

Nicolai: On the other side, Elrath's sacred Griffins fend off the evil that threatens to deface our city! Now is the time to push these horrid children of hell back, and off our land, off Ashan forever! RAAA!

Troops: RAAA!

Back on Agrael's side

Agrael: Now! FOR THE CITY!

But suddenly bolts fly in from everywhere, blue comets (a form of Elrath's anger) rain on the demon army. Agrael himself almost falling victim, he pushes forward anyways but then Nicolai and his Paladins charge from the gate and other gaps in the wall with their lances directed right into the demon horde. The Paladins tear through the disorganized demons. Their steeds pound the ground, making it sound like someone is beating a great drum somewhere. A sea of gold and white floods in the red horde, easily killing the helpless demons in the way. Agrael rides his lizard out of the killzone and to his right hand man Alastor. Alastor is a Pitlord.

Alastor: Commands my lord?

Agrael: Fireballs will cut down those Paladins. The ballistae as well!

The commands are followed and fireballs and are hurled at the Paladins, but Nicolai absorbs the blasts with the heart of the Griffin. But he can do nothing when the ballistae rip through the Paladins. One bolt kills several, sadly they are trampled by the riders behind them. The slowdown causes devils and other demons to teleport or run back to the Paladins they were fleeing from. Nicolai again gestures to the trainer. He gestures once more.

Nicolai: Where's the trainer!

Before anyone can answer the question his is horse is attacked by a nightmare, Nicolai attacks it, but hellhound bites his sword around making him crash on the ground hard, he punches the hell hound to death. He swivels and impales the hell charger. A Pit lord casts a fireball but Nicolai's heart of the griffin blocks it.

Squire1: My Lord, the trainer is dead.

Nicolai: Call for another to send the griffins on the ballistae!

Squire1: yes sir!

Nicolai continues to fight. Now we move over to Agrael who is off his lizard and killing Nicolai's troops. He shoots a fireball at 10 squires killing them all, then he grabs a Paladin off his horse and carbonizes him with his touch. Agrael fights a priest, side stepping the sledgehammer strike and running the priests through with his staff. In the distance we hear a faint trumpet but Agrael makes nothing of it. His lizard rides by him, he gets up on it and rides to the enemy. Agrael uses his staff to produce the molten lava stream which he rains on the human troops causing them to cry and scream as they burn... A Paladin seeks to end him, but Agrael forces the Paladin's lance on himself making him to fall over and Agrael kills him by stabbing the Paladin in the back, raising him up over his head and throwing the corpse into the charge of the Paladins, consequently making their horses fall over and injure themselves badly. Then a slight and quick flash occurs, Agrael spots Nicolai as his Paladins charge once more. He points at the advance and commands.

Agrael: Ballistae! Fire!

NO answer

Agrael: I said fire!

Alastor: My Lord, the ballistae crews and machines have been destroyed by griffins.

Agrael: Damn it!

Alastor: My lord, Nicolai's force equal ours now.

Agrael Looks at the Paladins and squires, then at the sky where sees, well he can't make out what he sees.

Agrael: Alastor, what is that?

Alastor: Not, griffins. Wait, no. I think bolts, and lots of them!

Agrael: Take cover!

Suddenly hundreds of bolts descend upon the demon army, bolts decimate demons. Devils take 5 bolts to both arms, cerberi and hell hounds get their skulls cracked by bolts, and one hell charger gets a bolt in the eye and rears up in pain before meeting its end at Nicolai's hand. The camera changes again to Alastor and Agrael running and riding (respectively) away from the Paladins. Then Agrael takes a bolt to the leg, even though it is covered in armor it deals him pain, he rips it out. And turns around. He gets off his Lizard and sends it away. He kneels on the floor and lays his arms out. Then a fiery pentagram forms around him and a circle of fire explodes and conceals him, Paladins attempt to enter but are carbonized and disintegrate.

Nicolai: NOO!

Then only devils swarm from the hell circle and engage the Paladins, squire and priests. Nicolai signals the trainer to summon the Griffin down, which they do. Griffins dive on the demons as it seems all soldiers of Nicolai's army are engaged. (Except marksmen and angels). Nicolai can see Agrael faintly through the fiery hell circle, he tries uses to heart of the Griffin. The second he holds out his hand his arm is shot by a fire ball knocking the heart to the ground. Then Agrael jumps on him, tackling him to the ground and putting his staff hear Nicolai's throat.

Agrael: Last chance.

Nicolai: Never!

Agrael is about to stab him but then Kenald tackles him to the ground. Agrael punches him off with a fire fist, Sire Gilles comes in with an overhead swing which is blocked by Agrael who kicks him and in the chest picks him up and throws him in the ground he is about to kill him and then Nicolai duels him.. The two are evenly matched. Nicolai goes at the side, blocked, Agrael's overhead sidestepped goes for underhand jab pushed back by Agrael who uses the other end to bash Nicolai to the floor. Then Agrael attempts to carbonize Nicolai but Nicolai grabs his arm twists it, Agrael activates his fire fists Nicolai dodging both. Nicolai cuts at Agrael hand causing him other pain, using his body he forces Agrael to the ground. Agrael grabs at his staff but Nicolai blocks the attack. He swings so hard the staff falls out of his hand Agrael is defenseless. Agrael can only use his gauntlets to block the strikes causing him to groan in pain every time, then Agrael attempts to make room and get up but Nicolai lands a hard blow to his helmet. Nicolai readies the finishing strike when Agrael shoots fireball at him forcing him back. Then Agrael runs awkwardly to his staff and teleports away.

Nicolai: He got away.

Kenald: Well. I'm sorry I was not of more assistance my lord.

Sire Gilles: I as well.

Nicolai: He was strong.

Kenald: My lord, the angels have healed and resurrected those that could be behind the walls. These reinforcements can push the demons back.

Nicolai: Excellent, I'll give them a beating them won't soon forget! Summon angels forward. All troops forward! All demons will be purged of our lands!

From the sky the sea of gold and white pursue the red horde that were attacking their walls. Griffins, squires, Paladins, Angels, priests and marksmen all rush forward in a mad chase. Demons flee in all directions as fast as they can. Then the camera focuses on a hill were we see all manners of hell hounds, hell chargers, nightmares, pit lords running away, scattered broken and disorganized. They are pummeled by blue comets and bolts. In different parts of plains before Talonguard, Griffins adorned in their armor drop at high speeds rupturing the retreat of Pit lord's allowing Priests to kill them with their blue comets. Elsewhere a squire duels a horned demon, the demon punches at the squire, met a good block, the demon tries to leap on him but the squire thrusts his sword forward and kills the demon. Succubae cover the retreat of their demon brethren, but get shot down by bolts and Griffins. Nicolai's proud steed gains ground on the last large group of demons in sight and expels them off Ashan with another bright flash with the heart of the Griffin. Nicolai announces on his horse is victory.

Nicolai: And with this victory we have saved our faith! We have saved our people! A battle which looked doomed from the start, has ended in a triumph of spirit, fearlessness and discipline! I do not know other kinds of troops I would rather have here today! Celebrate this conquest my friends, for these villains rejoice to dance on our ashes, but we will not let them!

Meanwhile in a forested area not far, Agrael sits in behind a tree trunk listening to Nicolai's speech

Nicolai: Now, we must mobilize! We must prepare! Kha Beleth's first emotion when he receives news of this humiliation, will not be glee! Know that the demons we could not wipe out, will probably be devoured by their master as punishment! They are barbaric and evil, while we are good and peaceful! All cities in the Empire will hear of this feat today, and will send their soldiers, hearts overflowing with passion and love-of our existence, of our law and order and our light! The Empire will guard, will maintain vigil against all demon hordes and their **cultists**

At that word Agrael cringes

Nicolai: How can they dare show their faces after the vicious defeat they have tasted today! They will move quickly, but so will we! We must hit the iron while it's hot, we must skin the snake before it sheds! There will be more battle like this, but with it come victories! FOR ELRATH! FOR ISABEL! FOR THE GRIFFIN EMPRIE!

Troops: GRIFFIN ETERNAL! NICOLAI! NICOLAI! NICOLAI! NICOLAI!

Agrael still sits at the trunk listening to this, clenching his fists in anger. Biara sneaks to him. Biara a succubus, unlike the rest of her sisters, her skin colour is smooth and black. Her wings are a mix of the colour bronze and black. She is still very ugly though, her faces is oranges and her eyes glow crimson and orange.

Biara: My lord, what will Kha Beleth do to us when he finds out?

Agrael: He won't find out…

Biara: The King has butchered our forces.

Agrael: I KNOW! I know that. The Sovereign will not look on us with favourable eyes, but we have served him well time and time again. No, this was only a distraction. Nicolai knows that the demons are here and he cannot guard all his cities. I have a plan….

Biara: Go on my lord.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

Chapter 3 The Division

Various Dukes, priests and Knights sit a long marble table, engraved in it is the icon of the golden crowned Griffin. The dukes wear the robes of royalty, their knights cocooned in steel and their priests covered in sashes and robes of white, gold and blue. The walls bear banners of the Griffin, the raven, the lion, the eagle, the bull, the unicorn, the Greyhound, the Falcon, the Stag, and the wolf symbolizing the presence the duchies in the King's palace. The walls are painted indigo, along the walls busts of noble Kings and Knights can be found. A great candelabra hangs over the marble table, it has 4 rims of 15 candles each complimented with miniature icons of saints and Griffins engraved in the 4 golden rims. The images of the Griffin with the golden crown standing triumphantly adorn the indigo walls. The jewels in their crowns gleam, the candelabra shines light and yet the mood is solemn. No one is speaking. At the head of the long marble table, is a golden jewel encrusted throne. Beside the throne sits Godric in his less impressive seat still in his armor at the right, while Archbishop Randall sits at the left of the throne.

The archbishop is nearly 100 years old. He is blanketed in scarlet, golden and white robes. He wears a bright red cap on his head outlined with golden silhouette of the crowed Griffin. His face is scarred and pimply, his nose is big and hooked, his eyes are grey and tired, his expression is sullen and his cotton-white beard cushions on his sullen, wrinkled face. Most of his throat is ravaged by the red patches of shingles. He is a very small man compared to Godric standing only at 5, 5.

Paladins at the golden doors of the room hear a knock and pull the massive doors open. Nicolai, the steel titan, and his bodyguards Kenald and Sire Gilles are with him. The dukes, priests and knights stand. Godric cries out,

Godric: Long live the King!

Everyone else: Long live the King!

As Nicolai walks into the room, the Paladins at the door salute as he passes. When Nicolai takes a seat, so does everyone else. He begins to speak.

Nicolai: My lords, demons have plagued our lands again and we must rise together and smite this ancient enemy. For thousands of years, Kha Beleth has his hordes deprive millions of their lives and their hope. In these dark times, I ask you all to stand with me against the demon invasion.

Duke Alexsius: You have it my lord, demons must be purged from our lands!

The table rouses with agreement

Duke Duncan: What is your plan my King?

Nicolai: I want to follow in the footsteps of my father. I want to lead my Knights against the demons myself.

Duke Leopold: A noble quest my lord.

Duke John: I disagree with this my King, you know what they say. Brave men die foolish deaths.

That was not wise to say…

Nicolai: My father and his elite knighthood were brave, did they die foolish deaths?

Duke John: No, no. Of course not my King, I only mean to say…..

Alaric: A foolish quest my King. There is no need to thrust yourself into battle, the Griffin Empire has thousands ready to fight your war! You need not do anything.

Alaric's hair is blonde like Nicolai's but his skin is as pale as snow, he has a face which ends in more of an edge than a chin.

Godric: The King would rather lead his knights to glory then cling to the prestige of his rank.

This is a just act my King.

The stern old knight nods in approval.

Duke Alfred: My King I implore you to stay behind, marry Isabel, sire children and live in peace.

Nicolai: What kind of man would I be if I were to live happily during times of suffering? What is done to the lowest of my people is done onto me. As a King I must shoulder the burden of my Empire's woes and fears. I need to go out there, I need to lead from the front. Are you saying none of you will join me?

Nicolai pounds his iron fist into the marble table in anger.

Nicolai: You are all sworn to serve me! What cowardice plagues the leaders of my duchies? Or should I say frightened hens?

There is an awkward silence at the table.

Duke Alexsius: We will speak your words and rally our people but we cannot fight at your side, my king.

Nicolai: How can we drive soldiers in front of us, when we don't lead them ourselves?

Duke Alfred: As has been done in wars before. The battle place is no place for a King. Especially one so young as you.

Nicolai: Younger men have died already, defending their city. Defending their King. I will repay their kindness, their sacrifice. That's more than I can say for all of you. All of you hid. HID!

Nicolai's fury was beginning to boil now.

Nicolai: You worried so much for your own safety you didn't lift a sword, much less a finger to help defend my city.

Duke Alexsius: I will not be called a craven in your halls, Nicolai!

And that was the last straw. It seemed like Nicolai was going to pop.

Nicolai: Then I, King Nicolai the Second, Emperor of Emperors, Rulers of Rulers, command you to squire for me at my side, at battle, always.

The tone was affirmative and unyielding. Duke Alexsius was writhing in his seat from the anger building in him. Nicolai's blue hard eyes meet Alexsius' glaring brown eyes. The stare felt like it lasted hours. Nothing in the room could break the tension. Both men were powerful, the Duke of the Raven's lands were plentiful in ore and much of that steel would be used to protect Nicolai's soldiers, and arm them too. It didn't matter at this moment. Both men were glaring and standing. The silence felt like it lasted hours until finally the duke's words were spoken.

Duke Alexsius: Your halls, your orders.

He grimaced as he said those words, his jaws grinding his teeth. It would've been easier to vomit than swallow up his pride.

Nicolai: Good. Now get out. Except my ministers and my right hand men. Alexsius, your guard is going home.

Duke Alexsius put on a fake smile and an even faker courtesy

Duke Alexsius: And would it be polite for a Duke to dismiss 150 of his men, my King?

Nicolai: A squire has no use for a personal guard.

The statement dropped the Duke like a stone. Again he stood slowly, his hand on the handle of his sword. Nicolai remained unfazed, his bodyguard grabbed at their handles. Godric's expression grew with sternness, the archbishop looked alive for once. The duke drew the blade out slowly and laid it alongside the engraved griffin in the marble table.

Duke Alexsius: Then my sword is yours. My King.

The last 2 words came out from his teeth like a hiss from a serpent. He left his sword there and sped quickly for the door, the rest departed slowly. Soon the great room was empty, only the sound of the fire eating away the wood in the hearth filled the otherwise still room. The tiny archbishop in a weak, raspy voice begins to speak.

Archbishop Randall: Was that wise my King?

Nicolai: Sometimes the Dukes grow hubristic with their titles, he needed to be humbled and he needed to know who was in charge.

Godric: His duchy is a hot-bed of ore, tin, bronze, iron and many other precious metals. It's those materials that makes to steel that feeds our war machine.

Nicolai: I could not allow him to speak to me like that. He cannot undermine me in my own hall, in my own city.

Archbishop Randall: And that would be correct, but he took offense to being called a coward.

Nicolai: And he was, all of them were. They may not feel the same way as I do, but I have to fight. Kha Beleth killed my saintly father and not only scarred his family but his empire as well. I need to retaliate to avenge his murder, I need to retaliate on behalf of my honor and the empire, and I need to retaliate to keep safe the ones I love. This is a personal conquest for me. The demons inflicted such a blow to me that it demands a reply and I will give it to them with sword in hand.

There is a brief silence.

Nicolai: I miss them. I miss father and I miss mother.

Minister of Justice: And your sister my King?

The words hung in the air. Nicolai stared into his gauntlets, he whispered.

no.

Minister of Justice: That was foolish of me, forgive me my King.

Nicolai: You had never offended Thomas. And how does your campaign go my lord?

Minister of Justice: I hope to be re-elected my King. I enjoy my office.

Nicolai: And you, Andreas? Recent events have overshadowed your victory in last month's elections. May it be a prosperous 5 years.

Minister of Coin: Your words honor me.

Nicolai: As I am going to war, I must divide my powers. While I am away, Archbishop Frederick Randall will rule the Empire in my name in all things administrative. He will be in charge of legitimization of bastards, giving titles and knighthoods, deciding boundaries of a baron's territory, approving the construction of mines, the building of statues, repairing roads and bridges and so on so forth. He will also continue with his regular duties of ordaining priests, giving sermons and being the spiritual leader of all of Elrath's people.

Archbishop Randall squirms away from his seat and kneels at the King's side.

Archbishop Randall: My King, lend me your strength to rule as courageously as you have.

Nicolai: It's your wisdom I treasure Randall, you served my father and my grandfather and have done well twice. As for you Uncle, I name myself High Commander of the Griffin Army. You and your daughter are charged with the safety of my lady Isabel and Lady Beatrice.

Godric kneels beside his nephew.

Godric: Your honor my King. I will defend them to the last.

Nicolai: Ministers, your tasks will remain the same. Kenald, Sire Gilles, I want my personal guard increased to 600 paladins and 200 archangels.

Kenald: I will make the arrangements at once my lord.

Nicolai: I conclude this meeting among brothers. You are all dismissed, except you uncle.

The men leave their seats and file out of the great room. The archbishop leans heavily on his staff as he files out. He almost loses his footing. Nicolai notices.

Nicolai: Kenald, Sire Gilles carry Archbishop Randall to his room.

Both: Yes my King.

Kenald and Sire Gilles walk to the archbishop and carry him over their shoulders. Everyone is out of the room.

Godric: Nicolai, are you sure it's wise to leave Archbishop Randall with that duty?

Nicolai: You don't trust him uncle?

Godric: No, I love Randall, he baptized me-

Nicolai: Age doesn't diminish wits as it does the rest of the body.

Godric: I meant no offense, my King.

Nicolai: You have not offended, uncle.

Godric: I only pity Randall. His health is ailing him, I hear him groan in pain as the shingles spread through his body. He finds it difficult to walk and eat. The pressure of Kingship may crush him, Nicolai.

Nicolai: I trust no one else but him to take over. He ruled in place of my father while he was off, he did it then, and he can do it now.

Godric: He was younger then. Not as sick.

Nicolai: The greatest healer in the world, supposedly, is coming to heal him.

Godric: Isn't he an angel?

Nicolai: Just a mortal like you and I, Godric. He's lived the angels in the monasteries, he knows much more about diseases then you or I.

Godric: Let us hope he arrives quickly enough, my King. Or should I say, High Commander?

Nicolai: I hope you don't feel slighted uncle.

Godric: Not at all, Nicolai. Nicolai, why didn't you appoint Isabel as ruler in your stead?

Nicolai: Isabel never liked politics. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to her to just unload the burdens of leadership. It takes time to get used to it, it' easy to make mistakes and times of war that could lead to catastrophes.

Godric: She's a very eager girl, Nicolai.

Nicolai: How well I know Godric, I've unearthed a diamond in that woman. She's everything to me and I know the great abilities she has. But the rest don't, they see are as a low-born woman. It's a shame, but it's the reality.

Godric: As you say my King. It's best if I get off now, every Knight needs his sleep. Sleep well, nephew.

Nicolai: Well….

The calm waves of the lake fold over each other in the dead of the night and the dark silhouettes of Griffins adorned with armor glisten in the moonlight. Isabel, on the same balcony that she was proposed to and wearing a beautiful scarlet dress, shatters with Isabel's shriek at Nicolai's announcement.

Isabel: WHAT!?

Nicolai: I knew you wouldn't take this news well. Isabel, I don't want to leave you but…

Isabel: You proposed to me on this very balcony and now you're telling me you're going to throw yourself against those beasts? You'll just leave me here begging and praying until my tears turn to salt that you don't get killed or tortured!

Nicolai: The demons didn't pester us then. They weren't expected, none of this is expected! But it's happened and you've seen how terrible they are. I have to put them down. It's my right, my obligation.

Isabel: No, I can't! I won't leave you, you can't leave me! Take me with you at least!

Nicolai: My heart aches at your words, darling. It's too dangerous. I'd be risking too much.

Isabel: And what is it that you're doing now?

Nicolai: Isabel, ever since I took the crown when my father died, people don't look up to me as a leader like they did to my father. I can't be a half king, who is only respected by half his troops or half his subjects or half of the towns in the empire. I have to make a name for myself so that the people can see that I truly am their king.

Isabel: Who put this poison in your mind?

Nicolai: I wasn't the heir to the throne Isabel, my cousin Andrei was supposed to take it but Godric put me on it instead.

Isabel: And where is cousin Andrei?

Nicolai: I don't know.

Isabel: Then it doesn't matter.

Nicolai: But it does. I can't be known as the frightened King, the cowardly king! Not after I took after a man who was declared a Saint. I could not build on his legacy by hiding.

Isabel: You're not hiding, let your soldiers fight your war. Kings don't fight wars.

Nicolai: Cowards stay behind and let others do the fighting for them. I will be no such thing.

Isabel: Then what does that make me if I stay behind?

Nicolai: My sweetheart.

Isabel: Why?

Nicolai: Because I love you!

Isabel: And I love you!

The two hug, Isabel close to tears.

Nicolai: It's different for the two of us.

Isabel: But you'll die.

Nicolai: I won't die I promise.

Isabel: You can't promise anything when you're off to war, death is a certainty!

Nicolai: Not with this.

Nicolai hands over a red crystal that has golden chains and glows.

Isabel: What is this?

Nicolai: The heart of the griffin.

Isabel: What does it do?

Nicolai: A gift from an old friend. Inside this crystal holds a fragment of my father's soul. It's so powerful in a blinding flash any demons close by will be sent back to their fires.

Isabel seems unconvinced and pulls away from Nicolai moving towards the edge of the balcony, overlooking the lake and the moon and the Griffins.

Nicolai: Trust me my love, I will return. Every day I will send you a rose showing you that I am alive and well, killing any form of demon so that they can never hurt you or your kin again.

Isabel sniffles and walks to the other door of the balcony using her sleeve to wipe her tears.

Nicolai: (faintly) Isabel.

Nicolai appears dejected as he walks back into the room. Godric stands at the entrance way.

Nicolai: (sad, dejected tone) Did you hear all that uncle?

Godric: I did my King.

Nicolai speaks with self-loathing.

Nicolai: What kind of man am I? I'm just leaving her behind. Discarding her.

Godric: I see you as a courageous man, Nicolai. I see you as a man of honor, integrity and righteousness. And as this kind of man, you must follow in the light of God, in the footsteps of saints and what feels right in our hearts. You will have to make sacrifices to be this kind of man, to be this kind of King. It is why you sit on the throne, it is why you are a King. 26 years ago I saw my sister give birth to a beautiful, little baby boy. Tomorrow he will ride in the vanguard commanding 15 Knights, over 100 000 men, 10 000 Griffins and 5000 Angels.

Nicolai smiles at the uplifting words,

Nicolai: Please Godric, don't let them hurt her.

Godric: I will defend her with my life.

Nicolai: Please Godric, don't let it come that far. I couldn't lose you either.

Godric: I'll miss you Nicolai.

Nicolai clings on Godric, Godric at first surprised reciprocates the hug.

Nicolai: I'll miss you too. Oh, and one more thing.

Nicolai pulls from the hug, and draws a beautiful sword, its handle formed in the way of a crowned griffin.

Nicolai: I heard of Freyda's promotion, she should have this.

Godric takes the beautiful sword.

Godric: It's, it's stunning. You honor me and my daughter, my King. (Kneels).

Nicolai: She'll use it well. I hope to see you again, Godric.

Inside the ash-black tent of the demon lord Agrael, an un-godly black mist sticks to the ground. The inside of the tent is dark as tar, save for some light emitted by the demon flame from the candles around. Demon fire engulfs the candles, ever hungry, and true to its nature it brings heat but no light. The candles are not made of wax but rather from coal, ash and bone. It's a terrible element. It burns almost indefinitely and scorches horribly, it can't be put out by water or anything and it seems to have a mind of its own. Always burning, always spreading….so voracious….it suits the nature of demons well. Shrouded in darkness the demon lord Agrael looks up from the maps and figurines scattered at his table. Biara stands in front of him.

Biara: The other demon lords are mocking our defeat my lord.

Agrael: And why should I care for their banter? It means nothing, I am the left hand of Kha Beleth.

Biara: Your rival Nymus has sent 100 heads to this camp. Over the hills he's burning prisoners alive, boasting about his cruelty.

Agrael: He keeps on boasting I'll add his head to my collection. I'd kill that slug faced abomination, he is almost had me killed, many times.

Biara: The rise of your power is full of your battles with him my lord. Full of victories.

Agrael: And it will continue that way. Now, Biara, you remember what you must do.

Biara: Yes my lord.

Agrael: You know that if you get caught, you will fail our task and they will torture you horribly. They'll make you drink Holy water, they'll rip your scales out, and they'll feed you to ravenous griffins.

Biara: I've committed worse tortures, that's nothing.

Agrael steps up from his desk and looms over Biara. Standing at 6, 5 not including his crimson horns atop his jagged and spiked helm, he casts a shadow over the quaking Biara, submerging her in more darkness. He begins to speak, but his already raspy, dark, bestial tone, becomes even sharper and more sinister…

Agrael: And then when they've finally killed you, you'll wake up in the darkest pit in hell. And when you finally see a light, it'll be from the fire scorching every part of your being, your eyes, your heart, your soul. You'll scream louder than you thought possible. I've watched the gruesome spectacle with Kha Beleth, even seen him take part. Those screams are entrenched in my memory and I can hear them when I sleep. Kha Beleth's first wife, Alfera has been tortured there for 14 000 years, and will continue to be for the rest of eternity. Now, you will succeed at your task and should you fail, you will be punished in the worst ways known. If you go down, so do I. And if I go down, nothing that happens in that dark pit will equate to what I would do to you for the rest of eternity.

The whites in Biara's black eyes appear. She's terrified.

Biara: I will do this my lord, I will do it to perfection.

Her voice, unsteady like her.

Biara: My I leave now, my lord?

She asked, meekly.

Agrael: yes.

Biara flees out of the tent. Agrael sighs and sits at his table again. He looks at the map of the Griffin Empire and begins to reflect on the implications of his task, on who he is, where he belongs and what can be done about it…

Agrael: Here I sit by this map, planning to set bands of demons to light the Griffin Empire on fire, and condemn thousands of innocents to their graves, or worse. Here I sit, the spear head of nearly half a million demons. Through this path I have obtained, power, wealth, influence, women, armor, fire, fear and respect. Here I sit as the second most powerful demon in Ashan, I sit as the administrator of the Demon Sovereign's will on Ashan. He's the most powerful creature in the world and I am second only to him. He's a god, he fought his own creator, he fought millions of demons, he brought the demon overlords to heel and almost claimed the world 10 000 years ago and here I sit as his most powerful agent. And what I'm going to throw it away? For what? The lives of thousands of those of whom I will never see, nor care about? Why should I change? (Brief pause) There'd be no point, what god what take me now? After all the things I've done. But this was my fate, my path, a path I accepted. A path I should've refused. A path that broke me, so engrossed with feelings of rage and violence! Oh it was enticing to kill my enemies, make them weak and suffer and beg to my choosing. I lost my mind, I lost my conscience, everything that made me a person slipped away. My mother and brothers, if I could see them now, how would they see me? A monster. (Brief pause) Who cares what they think? I'm of my own making, who should change what I am? What problems arise from this? I only ponder now because, because of Isabel. A woman so, kind and gentle. So sweet and compassionate, so perfect and happy, I can feel my black heart beat red. I can't deny it any further, I love her. I protected her, watched over her, I kept her safe. And then she grew into a goddess, a beacon of hope in my long, passionate and dark world. But a being like me should not feel love, at least not deserve too. I've been ordered to seize and hand over the one person who I love to a god. No, a monster and brutish, vain, egotistical, vicious tyrant of a creature. How can I sit here planning and commanding to kill the peoples of the woman I love? I can't understand it? I don't understand myself, it's illogical it's impractical yet I can't ignore it. She's polite and caring, and I'm vulgar and spiteful. We could never be together, unless I change. I can change. If I don't hand Isabel over to Kha Beleth, I'll leave her to Nicolai (harsh tone towards the King). I should've killed him, no. I shouldn't have. Either way I won't have her and both of them will have my head if I refuse my sovereign. I will commence this dark deed and act as his left hand for now, but not forever. (Agrael's lowers his head to the table). Oh, Isabel, forgive me. I am alone. So alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Visitor

Nicolai's army was faced the cracked and burnt walls of Talonguard. The King, clad in steel and cape streaming from his back sat on the tallest, strongest horse also decked in armor. He wore no helm but a crown. Beside him were his bodyguards Kenald and Sire Gilles. Behind him were 100 000 fighting men, paladins cocooned in steel mounted on heavily armed and strong horses with long steel lances 9 feet long, rows and rows of priests in mail, prayer robes, and breastplates holding maces, hammers, censers and holy books, all they need to destroy evil. The Griffins were proud and majestic in their armor as well, strong regal creatures imposing themselves over even the strongest horses. The archangels were hovering above the ground standing before there charges with massive holy swords and spears in hand. The vast majority of Nicolai's men were footmen, squires and archers armed with bows or crossbows. Squire Alexsius was standing at Nicolai's side, with an expression full of loathing at his humiliation.

Atop the walls was were lined with the town guard. Above the main gate stood the sickly archbishop with Godric, imposing and stern faced as always, and the red-eyed Isabel holding a napkin to dab the tears away. Beside her was Beatrice in her hooded gown and Freyda. The archbishop began to preach to the masses, straining to speak.

"And so….in these dark times….men of the Light, of courage must stand to throw these revulsions back to their pit of ash and despair…..our resolve could not be truer, our vocation could not be more pure….we must defend the virtues of being that we hold dear….as well as the ones…who we cherish….go now troops of the Griffin, restore our Lord's dominance over evil….Go….with my blessing….."

Isabel leans into Godric's broad shoulder, crying more heavily now.

"I declare a Holy Mission, a Holy War…..to those who do not stand before this great city, enlist…..and any of your sins will be washed over…..give your prayers…..your thoughts to these brave….these brave men…..may you have great health on his journey."

A priest hands the Archbishop a piece of bread. The Archbishop holds the peace of bread to his forehead and whispers,

"Holy is the bread of life, for nourishment guides being, and being is a gift from you, Elrath."

He swings his censer blessing the army. The soldiers below him, including the King eat their own pieces of blessed bread. Isabel, still crying whispers to Godric quietly,

"It's just bread, Godric. Bread. What will bread do? It can't keep him safe."

Some guards over hear and begin to chuckle

"Pfff, she sounds like a filthy atheist, she's been mewling the whole day."

Godric turns around abruptly looking at the guard with hard brown eyes, and an expression of sternness bordering on seething hate. The guard went pale as Beatrice's vanilla white gown. Godric raised the back of his hand and smacked the Guard so hard across the face he almost took his head off his shoulders. The guard staggers backwards with shattered cheekbones, jaw and nose. Godric commanded "You will visit the city guard and offer up your resignation."

The guard covering his bleeding and broken face, nods.

"Good, now leave."

The guard crawls away. Godric steps forward to the edge of the wall and shouts, "LONG LIVE THE KING!" And the incident was forgotten. Footman and Squires banged their swords against their shields, horses neigh loudly, Griffins screech, roar and rear up on their hind legs. Angels raise their blistering holy fiery swords and spears to the sky and cheer. Banners of the crowned Griffin standing triumphant are pumped into the air with zeal. The sea of steel erupts with the chant "LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING! NICOLAI! NICOLAI!"

Quietly, Isabel whispers.

"Come back soon, my sweet."

Then the massive host picked up their swords, carts, wagons, and supplies and marched to the demons that were plaguing their empire. Slowly but surely the sea of steel receded from the walls. And soon she would be safe behind her walls.

The walls of the Summer Palace at Whitecliff, not of Talonguard. The Summer Palace is a great fortress only a few kilometers from the capital. In the past it served as a retreat for many Griffin Kings and Queens. The Summer Palace was built looking over a great field, looming above the rolling plains. Inside the Summer Palace were beautiful gardens packed with exotic plants, lilies and roses. The garden was home to small birds who would complement the breeze with sweet chirps and calls. It made for a very luxurious and calming atmosphere. Paladins were in numbers on the walls and Footmen and squires were standing guard in the garden. Isabel and Beatrice were having their brunch on a balcony overlooking the gardens and the morning sun. Godric was near, always vigilant and stern.

"The Summer Palace is so beautiful isn't it Isabel? Remember the stories I used to read you? The Summer Palace was built by a Knight that attempted to woo a countess-

-and the countess was pleased and married him." Isabel coldly interrupted.

"That was not necessary, Isabel." Beatrice added not pleased. Noticing the full plate Isabel had she said "Honey why haven't you touched your food?"

Isabel looked at Beatrice with miserable eyes.

"Honey you must eat."

"I don't want nice lunches, I don't want to be here. I want Nicolai back."

"Isabel, you know he loves you very much. He is very busy with fighting the demon hordes. Besides, you should be proud of him, he's a King and a fighter at that, who could boast that?

"It's not about boasting. He shouldn't have left me."

"It's not leaving if he's coming back. He will come back. I'm sure of it. These creatures can't hope to beat him in the field, in siege, anywhere."

Isabel stares sullenly at her plate. "Can I go now?"

"No, you may not. Sit and eat your food. There are many in this empire that do not have this luxury, for many others it could be their last meal."

"Maybe Nicolai's." Isabel grimly said.

"Isabel! Don't say those things!"

"Why not, it's not like Nicolai will hear it! He's locked me behind these stone white walls, hidden me away from the people when I they need me the most! I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't walk without a guard trailing where ever I go!" Isabel exclaimed. Her eyes began to water again and her voice got shaky. "He's just so far away. He's just in so much danger. And I'm not there, I'm not there with him. I'm just here, useless and helpless."

Godric speaks up. "My Lady, the King has kept you here to protect you. Trust me when I say he bears no ill-will in his intention. He keeps you here because he cares for you."

"He's too over-protective."

"Just like his father. But he is the King. You were ordered here and I was ordered to defend you."

"But why did he have to go off and fight? He had thousands of soldiers who would fight for him."

"He went to fight because it was his duty. Men fight better with a King at their shoulder that means higher morale, more victories and a quicker end to the war. Besides I told Nicolai at a young age that he should never give a command he himself would not follow."

"Why?"

"It brings a sense of accountability. How could a true King order his men to leave their families to fight monsters when he himself wouldn't? It's his duty Isabel."

"And what about me and my duty? Aren't I a Queen? Shouldn't I be doing something important? I should be at war councils or supervising activities, or anything of use to help our Empire! What use am I if I stay here?"

"You would be alive and safe, you would be one less worry off Nicolai's mind."

"So that's it then? To be alive."

"You approach this too cynically my lady, the King has your best interest at heart. My Lady you take his departure to harshly. You must not be so spiteful."

"You think I'm bitter because Nicolai has left me here, not allowed to set a step outside these walls?"

"To answer with the fullest respect, yes my Lady."

"I cry because I fear for him. I cry because he has to hear the sounds of his allies dying in pain, I cry because he must sign the papers of condolences that go out to the families of fallen soldiers. I cry because it's bad enough that I can't do anything to change that, it's worse to know that my Nicolai has to go to sleep with these terrible thoughts in his head. That is what breaks my heart, sir."

"Forgive me Lady, I thought-"

Isabel cut him off, her frustration and anger were boiling now. "Then, Godric, if my duty as a Queen is to be alive, then what of my duty as a wife? To comfort my husband, to love and serve him? What about that? What about that duty?"

Godric responded coolly. "Nicolai is our King. He decides our duties and what ways they must be fulfilled."

"He's my King but he's just a man. There's too much at stake."

"That's what a King is for, to decide things where too much is at stake."

Isabel was displeased with the answer, shook her head, held back the tears in her eyes and stormed off from the table. Beatrice called to her but she ignored her calls to eat what was on her plate. She was going to retire to her chambers when she overheard the gossip of one of her guards.

"She won't leave from the gate."

"Still? She's been at the portcullis for 20 minutes."

"But why is she still there, doesn't she understand what no means?"

"She insists that she must be within the Palace tonight, she's terrified of wild animals, bandits and demons in the countryside."

"I think we should get Lord Godric to show her the steel behind our words."

Isabel approached her guards and they immediately stood at attention.

She spoke. "Who's at the portcullis?"

"A young maiden, my lady."

"She only seeks shelter, why deny it?"

"It's not up to me my Lady. The order has come from the King himself. No one is to be admitted in the Summer Palace for your security."

"How can you obey this immoral order?"

"No order from King Nicolai is immoral."

"It's immoral if I say so. If you call yourselves believers of Elrath how can you obey this? Can you call yourselves good if we refuse charity?"

"Let the priests weigh in on moral issues, we serve the King."

"No, take me to the portcullis. NOW!" Isabel's temper was fiery now but that was of no avail to her guards. One of them responded impatiently.

"We are here to guard you, not to waste each other's time."

Isabel was stunned by the response of one of her own guards. She fired back immediately.

"How dare you speak to me that way knave! I am your Queen!"

The guard fired back almost just as quick. "You are not our Queen."

Isabel didn't know what to do, she could either slap, kick or cry at the guard but all of that would be useless. Useless and Helpless, that was what she was. In the end she did neither.

She trudged off again winding through the beautiful halls of the palace. The halls were like a maze because it felt like an eternity to find the entrance. Up and down and up and down and up some stairs, she was determined to help this young maiden. She thought she would never find her until she heard the pleading of a young woman ring louder and louder. The pleading grew steadily from shouting to ranting and raving like someone who was mad. The desperation in her voice was there. Finally she reached the platform above the portcullis where her Archangels stood at guard. They were emotionless as the young women ranted before them. She was the most beautiful woman Isabel had ever seen. The young woman was covered in brown, ragged clothes. Her hair was oakish brown extending down to her back. Her skin was white, smooth and soft. Her lips were a fiery, scarlet red and her eyes, her eyes were golden and green. Her face was entrancing, and her body was of a perfect figure. Any weaker man would have given their heart to her right then and there, but Nicolai's men were made out of steel and discipline. That much at least gave her some comfort, other than that the sight was distressing. Isabel finally called out much to the surprise of the archangels below.

"Dear Lady, rest! You'll blow your lungs out if you keep pleading and begging. Please tell me your name."

"My name is Ella, my Queen. Please, please let me in."

The daunting archangel gave a swift reply.

"Fair maiden, our patience with you is beginning to run out. We have told you, time and time again why you cannot be admitted inside. It is tiring. Leave or Lord Godric will sort you out."

That seemed to silence the woman. Godric was a kind-hearted man but he was as daunting as a figure and Ella was right to fear him. Isabel spoke up in her defence.

"No fair lady, you have not wasted your time. An act of charity should be more common in times of war. Come! Open the portcullis!"

Then all the eyes were on Isabel. The archangels, the stable boys, the squires, 2 footman and even the horses were looking at her. Then the angel responded, "But my lady our orders were…."

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET HER IN I'LL GO OUTSIDE! FORGET YOUR DAMN ORDERS!" Isabel liked raising her voice. She liked to be quiet most of the time, but people seemed to be more inclined to listen when you shout in their ears than whisper.

The guards below protested to further and raised the portcullis allowing the young maiden into the Palace.

"Oh thank you, thank you! Bless your soul my Queen!"

Beside Isabel, Godric appeared. She was half-expecting a scolding.

"I suppose that much you can do my Lady, but this is the Summer Palace, not a tavern for weary travelers."

"Godric, what has this maiden done to make you distrust her so?"

"This is war, my Lady."

"There is no need to be paranoid. She'll spend the night in my chambers."

The old knight was stern but he accepted. Beatrice who stood further back with Freyda, gave a warm smile of approval. Isabel smiled back, she definitely enjoyed the deed.

It was now night time, Isabel had returned to her room after dinner. It was a humble meal, she only ate the greens. All the meat, and there was plenty of it (lamb, cow, hind, pig) she left to her guards. She was brushing her hair in front of the mirror when a knock was heard at the door. Godric leaned into the room and said "It's Ella my Lady. You wished her to join you after dinner."

"Yes Godric send her in."

Godric admitted Ella inside. Ella looked like a princess. If she didn't seem beautiful at the gate she was gorgeous in the candle light. Her hair was combed and clean, her eyes easy and so beautiful that one could fall into them. Her face was still entrancing. Ella took a seat near Isabel. "My Queen you really have done me a great favor today. If it was for those guards I would still be outside. And if I was outside, who knows what could've happened."

"I'm only glad you are safe, I hope you enjoyed the dinner. Would you like some wine?"

"It would be rude to refuse a Queen."

"How long do you plan to stay in the Summer Palace, my Queen?"

Isabel sat back down and handed a cup to Ella. They both took a drink. "As long as the war takes."

"Rather a long time then. Must be bore to be here."

"Very boring. It's only been about a month and already I'd like to see away from these white bricked walls."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"Nicolai has ordered me here and Godric has been ordered to defend me."

"How do you feel about that?"

"It doesn't really matter what I feel I suppose, Nicolai has already made up his mind and Godric will do anything Nicolai tells him to do."

"I don't think that's fair to you my Queen. After all you are a Queen no?"

"Not really. I'm only a lady. Less than a lady in truth."

"Your love is the King. He loves you and you love him. You would have been married if the wedding was a day, even an hour earlier."

"Yes, but officially no."

"Official or not the love is there isn't it, you are Nicolai's bride so you must be his Queen."

"I suppose."

"Don't suppose my Queen, no single lady could've done what you did. What you did took fortitude and compassion. Those are the qualities a good, Griffin Queen must have. My Queen, you are what you are and that it my sovereign. A Queen doesn't have to be bored, a Queen doesn't have to be held against her will in a Palace. You have a big heart, and in times of war people need to look to a figure that will love them. Tell me, would it not be better to go to Talonguard and see the people you will one day rule? Would it not be better if the people of the Empire knew that their Queen was active during their war instead of being hidden away? What will be chronicled in the history books? You are wasted here as a lady when you could go to Talonguard and be a Queen."

"Thank Elrath that someone here thinks what I think. But what could I do? How would I be a Queen in Talonguard?"

"Rule."

"How? How could I?"

"You leave that to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Isabel Rising

Isabel's host was mounted on horseback and making their way back to the capital, for that much at least, she could be thankful for. At the Summer Palace they had left a garrison of about 25 men, while the other 55 and 3 angels followed her. Godric was at Isabel's right, stern and stone faced, while Beatrice was riding at her left hand side. Beatrice looked like she never rode a horse before and the horse didn't like her much either for some reason. In the morning when the set out the stallion almost kicked out at her, it neighed and reared up smacking against the door in the stable until Godric could finally calm the poor thing down. Since then the horse would allow Beatrice to mount, but it would not under any circumstance gallop or stop at command which made the going extremely slow. Putting her on other horses didn't help the situation either and it wasn't just horses that were acting strange around her, it was the hounds as well. They would bark and snarl uncontrollably. They would bark and snarl uncontrollably. But Isabel dismissed it, Beatrice looked the same (well actually she seemed prettier) and sounded the same so it must have been the weather that caused the animals to shudder and shirk from Beatrice.

Isabel would never have thought that she was leaving the summer palace so soon after she had been ordered there by Nicolai. She had told Godric all the reasons that Ella had told her including some of her own. She thought she had made and excellent case for herself but the old knight was unmoveable. "My Lady, your eagerness to lead and protect is the virtue of a true monarch but orders are not things over-turned by words, no matter how heroic it is and how true the message. My King and nephew values your life and so do I. It would scar my conscience forever should a tragedy befall you my lady. I'm sorry but, no." And with that Isabel had accepted defeat, Godric was too stern, no wonder Nicolai trusted him so much.

That all changed however when they found Ella's body rotting in the garden. The violent and mysterious death of her best friend left Isabel vexed and saddened. She had hoped to save her from whatever terrified the girl in the countryside only for her to die within her walls. Isabel never saw, but the squire's account was gruesome. He reported that the girl's entrails were wrapped around her throat, her insides had been charred and ashy and her eyes and been found hanging by the thread of her nerves outside her skull. The sight must have been so vile that not even the flies nor the carrion birds had been reported to touch it.

That convinced Godric to move from the summer Palace, Beatrice told him it was foolish to keep the future Queen in the same place where a murderer lurked about. Godric reluctantly agreed and sent letters to both the capital and the King of what had transpired. He did not wait for either to respond, because as soon as the letters were sent out he gave orders to move out. Isabel finally got what she wanted but at a terrible price. If she had known that it would have to take the massacre of a friend's body to let her free, she would have sooner just stayed holed up in the Palace until the war was over.

But now the host was in front of the formidable towers of Talonguard, the capital city of the Griffin Empire embodying the glory and power of Elrath and his worshippers. Isabel felt like she was seeing the city for the first time after spending so long in seclusion. It seemed that the Sun over the city of Talonguard seemed to shine the brightest than on any other place on Ashan as this was Elrath's blessed city and woe be onto to anyone that tries to take it. Agrael had learned that the hard way but not before leaving scars on the city which explained the hundreds of repairmen that were swarming the walls when Isabel's host arrived. From the looming walls that imposed itself on the landscape hung massive banners of the crowned Golden Griffin standing triumphantly. In the air were actual Griffins soaring high in sky adorning the clouds. From inside the city the towers were even higher. The Talonguard cathedral was a great complex that crowned the enormous, daunting castle that stood in the center of the city. The castle was called "Martyr's Fort" and it was so large that it could engulf the entire city of Southwind in one bite and still have room left over. The Castle itself stood 400 meters high. Other grand buildings included the Order of the Paladins, the Griffin Bastion, and Marksmen's Tower and most impressively of all, the Altar of Heaven. The massive structure of an Archangel pointing its Holy sword at the sun, it too, was nearly 400 meters tall. The prospect that Isabel would someday own all of this was not only an enchanting feeling, but a frightening reality.

As her host approached the Griffin's gate, the wooden doors were parted and the men on the walls saluted and cheered for her, blowing trumpets and throwing roses. She was surprised to be so well received, she did her best to smile her beautiful smile and wave back with gratitude. When she approached the crowds who exploded with jubilation when they saw her. She noticed that it was mostly women, girls and old men in the crowd, most young men and boys were either training, praying or apprenticing for blacksmiths. She pitied them, as some or most would not see their brothers, fathers and husbands again but that was her concern too, for Nicolai. So, instead of just riding though waving and smiling she stopped a while and spoke and laughed and kissed the small folk, much to Godric's displeasure. Isabel took notice of the old Knight's uneasy face.

"Godric, you're too stern to enjoy anything."

"That's not true my lady, I just, there are too many people here. Who knows, one person may have a dagger and get to close, it's dangerous."

"Oh, yes Godric, children and babies have daggers hidden about them." Isabel kissed another child on the forehead and gave her a rose that one of the guards threw to her.

"Your safety is paramount." Godric said that in a tone that sounded like he was harbouring doubt. Isabel knew that kind of tone, many times before so she asked. "Why are you really displeased, Godric?"

Godric seemed nervous to respond. "It's, it's just that…that many noble citizens in the city await you in court and they would not take it well if you made them wait because of the small folk."

Isabel responded to that with venom in her tone. Even though she knew the words weren't Godric's just hearing them made her angry. "Well, you can tell those "noble" citizens that if it wasn't for my husband they wouldn't even be alive to complain."

Godric laughed there and said, "Well-spoken my lady, I too have little patience for the brats in the King's court. Well, at least send Beatrice and Freyda ahead."

Isabel could see the sense in that. Freyda was sworn to protect Beatrice meaning that she followed her everywhere. Unfortunately for the both of them, every time Beatrice tried to kiss or hold a baby the small little thing would struggle to get out from her grasp by kicking, and crying and screaming. It was not beneficial for all parties involved. "Very well Godric, send them ahead."

Godric nodded curtly and mounted his horse again shouting the orders. Isabel spent a little more time with the common and small folk of Talonguard. She enjoyed their company but also enjoyed the prospect of infuriating the "noble" men and women in Nicolai's court. After her encounters, she Godric and a handful of guards rode to Martyr's Fort and left their horses with the stable master. Entering Martyr's Fort induced a feeling of whimsy and glory and for Isabel an intense feeling of worry. This would be the first day she held court. All the happiness that she felt in the streets was filled with dread as she was never good with public oration. Hundreds of eyes would be directed at her and behind those eyes were thoughts, good or bad she couldn't know. In some cases she didn't want to know. Nicolai told her that while being a King brought prestige and glory and a place in history, it also carried responsibility and duty. That was what Isabel was here to do, her duty. Her and Godric walked side by side through the splendours corridors until they reached the throne room, otherwise called the Hall of the Sun. Here is where the day would be longest.

The Throne room was the jewel in the crown of a god. The throne room was cavernous, larger than any cave that Isabel had ever explored in her curious youth. The ceiling was high, some 30 meters high. Up there was painted a vibrant and glowing, gleaming figure of the crowned Griffin and the Elrath the dragon of light in an embrace. The windows were numerous and beautiful, like the cathedral they were all stain glassed with different shades of orange, scarlet, glue, green and gold. Beside each window hung a portrait of Nicolai's forefathers, all 385 of them. No matter their deeds or reputations they were all painted as strong, valiant men, on their steeds, sword drawn and loyal men behind them. The portraits featured the first Emperor, Ivan Dusan IV, to the present King Nicolai Dusan II. (While Nicolai's real last name was Dusan, the vast majority of the empire called him Griffin after his symbol. They had done it for generations, so why stop now?) The Kings were not the only portraits in attendance, even Saints, martyrs and Angels shown. In front of every portrait were large boxes of sand where those who would attend the King's court would light a candle to their preferred King, martyr, saint or angel. Huge 10 meter statues of angels with their Holy Long swords and spears stuck out from the corners of the massive throne room. Perhaps the most engaging piece of the throne room was the massive stain glass window depicting Elrath, the most luminous and resplendent of the dragon gods basking in all his glory. When the sun was at just the right angle its holy rays would penetrate the eye catching hues of Gold, white and copper. Even at night the image of Elrath would glow from all the candles. The King's court was in full attendance. The ministers of Justice and Coin, the Archbishop, representatives from other duchies and then there were countless other citizens, peasants, nobles, Knights, footmen and squires in the crowd. Fiery, beautiful archangels stood by the two thrones which were resplendent and oozing with shine from the light flooding the throne room. Paladins were there with them, everyone nodded their head to the coming of the young, fair Queen, except for Bishop Alaric who always seemed to scowl at her. They had drawn a long velvet crimson carpet for her ascent to the throne. Godric and he seemed to notice her awe at the throne room whose radiance dwarfed the sun.

"You act like you've never seen the place before."

"I've seen the room from a commoner's point of view, seeing it as a Queen, that's quite another. I never noticed how bright it was in here. The Hall of the Sun is well named Godric. If the architects were still alive I'd reward as much gold as there is light in this room."

"Why that number would be infinite."

"My point exactly. "

Isabel notices the unhappy face of Bishop Alaric, "He doesn't like me."

"No one likes him. I wouldn't worry about the men who show their dislike to you, I would worry more about the men who hide their dislike. Look around my lady, all these faces all these smiles. How many genuine? How many false? True our god graces our room, but besides his splendour he cannot discern the hearts of liars and honest men. "

"I know that, I just wish I didn't have to be this way. It shouldn't matter where one begins, it only matters where one finishes. All that matters is that I followed my heart and Nicolai followed his."

"Some don't follow their hearts but instead for glory, for pride. I will speak truthfully my lady, they see you as low born and your only power here stems from Nicolai. Even so, he did not order your ascension in power it came from your own-"

"You don't think I know that? What can I do about it?"

"Nicolai dealt with them harshly. And so must you. A strong ruler commands, orders, punishes, rewards and most importantly listens."

Isabel soaked in the wise words of the old knight when she inquired "Was it just? What Nicolai did?"

Isabel knew Nicolai was a man who was hard when he needed to be. Some lesser nobility who thought that it was funny for a King to marry someone so far below him that they were brave enough to laugh in his face. But it was Nicolai who had the last laugh, as those that did quickly found themselves deprived of lands and titles. But with Isabel's urging, Nicolai restored both back to them. Then, those who laughed at the marriage were grateful of the King's mercy and became its staunchest supporters. Funny how the game of politics is played.

Nicolai's sister, Irina was no exception to the rule either. Godric seemed to be taken aback by the question.

"Why of course it was just my lady, it was also wise. I know that Irina was his sister, my niece, but she was always vicious, rude and unpleasant. She had a misguided sense of entitlement and too arrogant for a woman. You know she tried everything in her power to make sure you two didn't wed."

"I know the story. She bought Nicolai a girl from a brothel in the Silver Cities."

"And you know what she said? She told him 'Better to have a paid girl than that Harridan you've found little brother. You'll thank me later, and don't worry it'll be our little secret.' He still remembers that exact sentence and it's been what, 5 years now? He was so sickened by his sister's attempt to buy of his love, that he immediately sent the woman to become a nun in repentance and imprisoned his sister. Good on him. No one spoke against him after that."

Isabel was silent. Irina was 6 years older than Nicolai. A full 13 years older than Isabel. She felt pity that Irina's future was holed up in a cell and that it was because of her. "I didn't ask for her that, I just wanted to stay with him. Maybe one day I'll order her release."

"Maybe you will, but you shouldn't. I wouldn't. She is kept in the dungeon beneath Ivan's tower in the city. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer my lady."

They had finally completed the long walk to the two thrones, as she walked cautiously up the steps she realized that when she sat it would not be in a chair, but in a seat of absolute power. It sunk in that all words she said were done, all commands and orders obeyed. She paused briefly before the glimmering throne whispered a silent prayer and sat on the golden, ivory throne. Everyone in attendance kneeled in front of her. During the conversation with Godric she hadn't really taken into account the masses that had attended her first courtly session. She saw the peasants and farmers, shining knights and common soldiers, she felt like her hero. She was one of them, and when she weds Nicolai they will be part of her. The quaking archbishop stood from his seat and spoke,

"May the sun illuminate your day"

And the response was "as the Elrath shines in our hearts"

The scribe spoke first

"In attendance is His High Holiness, Vessel of Elrath, Archbishop and Lord Protector of his Kingship, Frederick Randall. At his right side is the fair lady, our queen to be, Isabel Thorncrown. Our minister of Coin, Andreas Frast. Our Minister of Justice, Thomas Stemson. Let the court of Elrath, let the Hall of the Sun and the light of our hearts, in the presence of martyrs and saints bear witness to the justice that we will and must to do this day, and every day."

The masses rose from their knees, it almost seemed like a rising tidal wave ready to engulf her court. Soon the business of the day was at hand. Maybe no one could see, but she was trembling in her chair. It was truly a throne, a seat of absolute divine power, and yet it felt like any other chair. The image of Elrath was behind her, but what could He do against nearly 1000 petitioners? Fortunately they were all addressing Archbishop Randall. She could see how the order of feudal society was reflected in her court. First came the priests, High Priests, Arch Priests even though most showed up last. Their concerns were all the same, some wanted the Archbishop call off the Feast of Martyr Stefan, who was slain by atheists 4,000 years ago, because of food rationing. Before the archbishop casted judgement, he would listen to the others. Other priests argued that the feast was an essential holiday, that it was just and right to honor the Martyr Stefan. The priests that followed argued back that it would be better to conserve the food for the soldiers. The archbishop heard all arguments and decided to give an edict in 3 days. The next came those who fought, the Knights, Paladins, footmen, Squire, Blacksmiths and healers. Archbishop Randall was much more direct in the judgements for those who fought. One knight was in a quarrel with another because he claimed that the other had stolen his family words. The archbishop was about to speak when Isabel found herself talking instead, fuming really.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU FOOLS, MY HUSBAND'S MEN BLEED FOR YOU AND YOU BICKER OVER STUPID WORDS?"

The hall was silenced into submission.

"But, my lady…these are our traditions, our words….it"

"The Lady Isabel has spoken, resolve it between yourselves, go and bleed like your brothers, go bleed as your King has ordered you too and stop wasting time."

Isabel glanced nervously beside her, there was her sworn sword. He was no guardian angel like Luke, but he seemed more powerful than one. She looked meekly and he responded with a stern nod. That should've given her confidence, it did not. She felt smaller than before. The other knights were more sincere in their issues. One knight felt it necessary that the conscription age be younger, the archbishop agreed. Another knight thought that they should mount Griffins instead of horses, the archbishop refused. More knights came for either asking for blessings to legitimize their knighthoods other beginning for prayers that their relatives and themselves would be safe during these times. The archbishop agreed and promised all 100 of them. The paladins were the fewest of the fighters, Isabel knew that they were Nicolai's men, everywhere. The paladins were the elite order of troops, they had no mother or father, only brothers and their lord, Nicolai. They were the humblest, asking that they be garrisoned to the countryside to help the meek and poor, to dispense honey and bread and blankets. The archbishop heartily agreed and even clapped for the paladins that came as one. They departed, marching and saluting their brothers in the Hall of the Sun. Next came the foot soldiers whose asks were even more trivial than the first knights. Then some squires, then the healers and then the blacksmiths. Towards the end, the archbishop, Thomas and Andreas were answering most of the questions as the needs of the petitioners were always wanting more money or resources. Finally came those who ruled, nobles, barons, representatives of duchies and petty vassals. For Isabel enduring their wants was the WORST. Endless bickering and arrogance, some came simply to commend the rule and good wishes on Isabel's beauty. Some barons asked permission to houses their people in other baronies as their land was ravaged, some nobles want to legitimize bastards as they had no trueborn sons to inherit when they go off to war, mayors wanted some of Nicolai's men to garrisoned in their cities. To them the Archbishop agreed. The representatives of the duchies came next, some inviting Isabel to dinners and feasts and balls, others to cut the ribbons of new bridges and to kiss highborn children. Isabel was prepared for this, Dukes always asked through their representatives for the stamp of royal approval. Even though Isabel was at the focal point of all asks, the archbishop answered for her and he said no based on her duty in Talonguard. It was finally over, Isabel turned around to the great image of Elrath behind her, the sun dipping beneath the dragon of light but he still shone. There were still hundreds at the back, peasants, shepherds, poor men in rags that did not get their turn. The final man to be received was Klaus Tavosic, the baron of Raska and one of Nicolai's closest banner men. He spoke calmly.

"My lady Isabel, I see my King's eyes are as formidable as his sword arm. You are a gem from Ashan my lady."

It was Isabel's turn to reply, she was shaking and nervous the whole day, the earlier outburst made her more pensive not brave. She had to speak, she could not remain quiet to Klaus Tavosic, he was one of Nicolai's closest banner men.

"My thanks to you sir. What would you ask of me?"

"My lady, my devotion to your husband is strong, the only reason I have not joined King Nicolai is only that my sister's husband is sick and I fear he may die. I wish to remain no longer in the barony for I must fulfill my oaths. I would ask that you, My Lady could hold my lands while I am gone. I have no children as of yet and no bride. My brother in law is failing. Would you do this?"

Isabel answered.

"My lord, why not just let the barony in the hands of your sister?"

And then the tidal wave was upon her again, not in the shape of nearly 1000 kneeling at one time, but the sound of cascading laughter, mocking laughter, bellows, screeching, everyone was reeling at the thought. The crowd began to shout their responses.

"a woman, as a baron? Hah!"

"Is she mad?"

"I'd sooner put a goat as a baron! Or a peasant!"

Laughter washed from one end of the hall to the other, all the men were teary eyed and red in their faces. The paladins were stone faced, they did not even snicker. Her fellow court attendants did not smile, beside her Godric was fuming at the laughter. She was so red she looked sunburnt, she felt the tears well up in her eyes and the palms of her hands go sweaty. She looked again at Godric, appearing as a wounded lamb instead of the Griffin's Queen. Godric had enough. The sight of Klaus Tavosic on the floor with joy at Isabel's pain disgusted him.

"BE QUIET!"

Godric's heraldic voice had slain the cruel joke. All went quiet. So silent in fact all one could hear was the flames on the candles burning away. Isabel rose from her seat, her own voice did not give her confidence, it was Godric's. It was fleeting confidence, it left as soon as she opened her mouth and saw the thousands in front of her. She began to speak, and her fear was shown through the uneasiness in her voice.

"A… good, friend….of mine told me this….."

She paused and gathered her strength.

"A strong ruler commands, orders, punishes, rewards and most importantly listens."

And then her voice began to falter again. She saw the faces of the hundreds who had laughed, but then her chestnut eyes pierced through Klaus Tavosic, almost as hard as her words.

"Sometimes a strong ruler must deal harshly, but only because they must make something clear. I am not dressed in a fool's garb, I am not a performer. I am not your lady. I am your Queen. Yes sir I will take your lands, but I will take you a prisoner as well."

And suddenly the sly stupid smirk was off his face. He looked panicked.

"Sir Godric Ritter, throw him in the Dungeon."

The baron called to his guards but they were kept at bay by her ever obedient paladins and Archangels, Godric hurried down the steps great sword in one hand.

"Come quietly Sir."

The response was a swift strike at the midsection, Godric lunged back and parried, he lunged forward before the baron could deliver the next strike. It was a nice clean slice that tore through his cloth and mail and his armpit. It spewed with blood, the baron dropped his sword to the floor and clutched under his right arm writing in pain. Godric grabbed him from one arm and a paladin grabbed the other tearing the gash even more open. He yelped like a wounded dog. Blood would sprinkle from the wound as he was dragged down the Hall of the Sun to the dungeon. He began to yell indiscriminately.

"No! This is a terrible slight! No! Stop! Don't pull so hard you oafs! Nicolai! He will hear of this, I swear by Elrath he will hear!"

The words were meaningless but Isabel sat back down, shaking within herself. She was shaking the whole day and yet nothing made her shiver more than sending a man to the dungeon. This was what absolute power must feel like.

But that was what a good ruler was supposed to do. Nicolai would not suffer a slight from his inferiors, neither would she. Absolute power,

She had dreamed of visiting grand cities, living in the capital, dining with lords and knights and in her spare time she would visit orphanages or hospitals. She had mostly dreamt about being Nicolai's wife, and bearing Nicolai's children. She'd call him William. She always wanted to be a mother as she had no mother of her own.

The political side didn't interest her nearly as much as it should. In truth it was a frightening first day as a ruler, but wasn't it sweet when the Baron's stupid smirk was wiped of his face? It pleased Isabel to think how much of his ego she had damaged, the man was imprisoned by a woman the gender he thought was forth a good laugh. That alone made it worth it. And even if she was still shaking, she could let slip a small smile.


End file.
